Qu'est ce qui cloche avec Zoro?
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Zoro est d'une humeur massacrante c'est dernier temps, venez découvrir pourquoi... ZoroSanji COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait un truc qui clochait c'est dernier temps sur le célèbre Vogue Merry.

Et ce truc engendrait une tension très maladroite.

Bien sur tout le monde le sentait.

Enfin tout le monde sauf un certain cuisinier pas plus vieux de 19 ans.

C'était à croire qu'il était un parfait idiot, et surtout très aveugle !

… Mais revenons à la source de cette tension…

Elle s'appelait tout simplement Roronoa Zoro.

Et oui, depuis peux le très grincheux épéiste du bateau était encore plus de mauvais humeur qu'en temps normal ! Etait ce possible ?

Apparemment si.

Essayez d'imaginer…

Tout le reste de l'équipage le fuyait d'ailleurs, et même Luffy !

Nami ne le taquinait plus pour les dettes qu'il lui devait.

Ussop n'essayait même plus de lui raconter un de ses extraordinaires exploits.

Chopper se cachait derrière n'importe quoi, dans n'importe quelle position pour ne pas croiser ne fusse que le regard hargneux du sabreur.

Robin, comme d'habitude lisait ses livres sans aucun commentaire.

Et Luffy le laissait même un peu de sa nourriture en pensant que ce miraculeux partage lui redonnerait un peu de bonne humeur.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Zoro rallait et avait des envies de meurtre à chaque instant.

Surtout quand le cuisinier le provoquait pour juste « s'amuser » !

Et même si Zoro était devenu bien plus violent dans ses contres attaques contre le jeune blond, celui-ci ne s'en souciait à peine.

Enfin si un peu, parce que cela voulait dire que Zoro commençait sérieusement à devenir plus fort que lui ! Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Sanji ce ramollisse et laisse tout les mérites à cet idiot de tête d'algues !

Le pire était toujours lors des dînés.

D'abord tout ce passait comme il le faut, si ce n'est que _cette aura maléfique_ de Zoro qui remplissait tout la cuisine… Bref, tout le monde s'essayait tranquillement à table et attendait la venue du cuisinier avec ses délicieux plats en mains.

Ensuite, les assiettes étaient remplies et tout ces jeunes gens ce mettait à manger. Et tout ca dans une ambiance plutôt agréable, si ce n'est que _l'aura maléfique de Zoro… _

Et pour finir, l'explosion ! Ben oui, ca serait bien trop beau si après avoir fini le repas, tout le monde sortirait de table avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille en remerciant poliment Sanji.

Ben non, il fallait que la mauvaise humeur de Zoro empoisonne les plats de ses nakama.

« C'est dégelasse ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas faire d'amélioration, pauvre cuisiné raté ! C'est tellement immangeable que je pari que même Luffy serait faire meilleur ! Il va me falloir au moins une dizaine de bouteille de rhum pour me passé de ce goût infecte ! »

-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GRANDE GUEULE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE D'EPEISTE !!!

Et voila, la table volait en éclat, cette table qui était la 9ème fracassée ce soir, les assiettes encore remplie se brisaient à terre, accompagné des verres et des plats chauds.

Le reste de l'équipage ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêtés.

Sanji était complètement incontrôlable quand on critiquait sa cuisine, surtout quand c'était Zoro qui le faisait.

Zoro qui était lui-même incontrôlable ce soir, comme tout les soirs, comme à chaque moment de la journée, et ca maintenant depuis 2 mois exactement.

………

Nami sentait qu'elle allait craquer.

Marre de cet imbécile au cheveux ridiculement vert avec son mauvais caractère et sa _oh_ très puissante fierté.

Parce que voyez vous il y avait bien sur une raison au comportement de Zoro !

Cette raison était mince, grand et blond.

Vous voyez de qui il s'agit ?

Non ?

Bien, il est cuisinier, il est grand mais pas plus que Zoro, il est mince mais muscler pour ce qu'il faut, blond, très blond, les yeux euh… bleu ? Du moins un. Il fume tout le temps, c'est ca drogue, et il se bat très bien avec des coups de pieds, très douloureux je vous le promets ! Ah oui, et il est un dragueur professionnel qui se fait toujours… professionnellement rejeter …

Enfin ca c'est une analyse simple que tout le monde pourrait faire si on le regarde d'une façon neutre ou en tout bonne amitié.

Mais il y avait aussi une autre façon de le regarder.

Ah ce stupide épéiste !

Et refouler tout ca dans une colère contre tout le reste de l'équipage !

Ah si elle avait assez de force pour le balancer par-dessus bord !

Oh… que je suis sotte ! Je parle de trop !

…Bon et bien vous commencez à comprendre alors ?

Si oui et bien alors on pourrait dire que mon histoire est fini.

Si non, ben… je continue à vous expliquer !

Zoro depuis quelque temps, voir des mois, c'était rendu du compte d'un changement. Mais tout petit ! Vraiment minuscule ! Insignifiant !

C'était même drôle au départ !

Sérieusement !

En fait, quand il combattait contre le blond écervelé, il arrivait à faire une analyse complète de cet adversaire ridicule. Vous savez ce genre d'analyse qu'il fait toujours quand il combat un ennemi pour mieux connaître ses techniques et capacités.

Et depuis peu, quand il analysait Sanji il arrivait à voir encore plus de chose que d'habitude ! Oui plus de chose comme la profondeur bleu _comme l'océan_ de ses yeux, les mouvements gracieux de ses cheveux, son pitoyable sourcil se torde au moindre de ses gestes. La petite ride sous son œil indiquant qu'il n'avait pas bien dormir, ses fines lèvres se crispés dans un sourire arrogant ou haineux et même une nouvelle cicatrice qu'il c'était fait lors d'une précédant bataille contre des marines.

Bref, il arrivait à percer tous les mystères du visage de cet imbécile de cuisinier.

Ah ! Et ca le rendait bien fier ! Parce que cela voulait dire que sa vue c'était d'avantage développé et donc qu'il devenait encore plus fort !

Ensuite, dans une prochaine dispute, il avait su détailler complètement son corps maigrichon.

Un torse bien en v, légèrement musclé. Des bras long et fin. Des hanches incroyablement délicates et donc euh… _féminine _? Deux longues paires de jambes assez musclées pour terminer en pied chaussant du… 42 ?

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Sentir ses crampes. Et même ses poils s'hérisser par moment !

Waouh ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être fort notre Zoro !

Et tout cas en un coup d'œil !

Donc à ce moment là, tout allait bien. Zoro était devenu plus fort et Sanji ben… restait Sanji.

Mais un jour. Un beau, ou devrais je dire un malheureux jour, alors qu'ils se battaient pour la énième fois, les vagues dans l'océan faisaient aussi des siennes. Elles étaient tellement puissantes ces coquines, que le bateau reçu un choc si violent, qu'un pauvre petit blond pas plus lourd que trois plûmes, bascula malencontreusement sur un très surpris épéiste musclé maniant trois sabres avec perfection.

En soit, la chut n'était pas si grave. Ca peut, et oui, arrivé à tout le monde n'est ce pas ?

Oui à tout le monde sauf à Zoro.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis de l'histoire, quand Zoro fut allongé sur son dos sur le bois du bateau avec le corps mince de Sanji sur lui, une… réaction chimique ? Se produisit.

Premièrement, il remarqua que le corps si _désagréable _de Sanji se moulait parfaitement avec le sien.

Bizarre.

Deuxièmement, cette odeur ! Ah, il n'avait jamais sentit cette odeur au pars avant et ca quelque soit le nombre des analyses qu'il avait fait sur Sanji ! Un odeur si… agréable, si douce, si fraîche... Mélangeant l'odeur du tabac à une autre… à celle de Sanji lui-même probablement.

Spéciale, mouai.

Jusque là, à part des battements plus rapide au niveau de sa poitrine, du sûrement au choc encore, rien n'était anormale.

Mais pour le troisièmement, on aurai dit que son propre corps avait décidé, par un pur hasard et surtout pour bien le ridiculiser, de réveillé une certaine partie de lui que normalement dans un pareil moment, devrait dormir à jamais.

Vous saisissez ?

Euhm, oui j'en suis sur !

Mais hélas pas le pauvre Zoro complètement choqué et perdu.

Sur le coup il avait rougit furieusement, surtout quand le visage de cet irresponsable exprimait un drôle de truc… vous savez les sourcils arqués, les yeux demi clos et les joues rougies ? Ah et n'oublions pas les cheveux super décoiffer !

Enfin bref, ce drôle d'émotion sur ce visage _répugnant_ n'avait vraiment rien arrangé ! Mais pire, ca lui faisait mal ! A lui ! Alors que qu'il le mec qui sait contrôler son corps à 100 ! Quel que soit les situations !

Ben apparemment on c'était tous trompé…

Parce qu'à ce moment précis de l'histoire, Sanji complètement étourdi était allongé pleinement et sûrement sur un Zoro qui était en train de… bander.

………..

Après ce regrettable incident, Zoro eu une révélation.

Sanji était beau.

Ca avait été dur de l'admettre croyez moi, mais après avoir analysé, oui encore, le corps entier du blond et de rejoindre ca à la… drôle de réaction de son corps, il compris que Sanji était, et bien, beau.

Donc ! Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute s'il avait réagit si bizarrement la fois passé ! Ben non, tout ca c'était à cause de cette belle gueule de play boys !

Ce qui le fit rallé tout de même fut le fait qu'il n'était alors pas devenu plus fort, mais que le corps de Sanji était devenu plus plaisant.

Enfin, ca ce n'est qu'une conclusion pas assez développée pour lui.

Nous disions donc que Zoro avait compris qu'il était attiré, un tout petit peu, par le corps du Love Cook !

Ce n'est même pas que cela l'avait dégoûté, non après tout il était sur que les autres du bateau le trouvait séduisant aussi, mais c'était parce que l'accident de la fois dernière n'avait été causé uniquement par un manque de baise, tout naturellement.

Et ca Zoro pouvait très bien l'accepté, pour vrai !

Attendez ! Essayé de tenir sur un si petit bateau sans parfois s'arrêté sur une île pendant plus de 1 mois ! 1 mois !

Ce n'est pas si énorme que ca me diriez vous, mais pour cette tête d'algue, ben oui, c'était EEEeeennnOOooorMMmmme !!!! Comme le dirait si bien Luffy.

Ben quoi ?

Attendez !

Ne me dites pas que vous vous attendez à ce que Zoro ne pense jamais au sexe ?!!

Mais enfin, c'est un homme non ? Un homme pur et dur ! Viril, macho, assoiffé de sang ! Sans oublier le plus important, c'est un pirate !

Et un pirate tel que Zoro, ne vit que d'action, de rhum et de sexe !

Donc, tout ca pour dire que, Zoro aimait vraiment vraiment _baisé _!

Alors imaginé un mec encore plus obsédé que Sanji, un vicieux caché sous des apparences d'un insensible, rester sans compagnes ou compagnons d'une nuit et même d'une heure parfois, pendant tout un long mois !

C'est invivable pour notre pauvre Roronoa Zoro…

Et maintenant que vous savez tout ca, pensez vous que c'est pour cette raison qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante ces deux dernier mois sachant à présent que le Vogue Merry naviguait sans aucun arrêt et que mister Prince était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession ?

Attendez que je vous raconte la suite !

Reviews please !!!

Alors me revoila après si longtemps!

J'ai comme qui dirait... laissé un peu beaucoup tomber mon autre fic "Toi jamais sans Lui" pour pouvoir un peu m'amuser avec celui-ci où l'ambiance sera plus détendue et beaucoup moins mélodrames!

J'ai aussi changer de nom comme vous pouvez le constater! Ce n'est plus CocoLaura mais MmeRoronoa.

Sinon voila, j espère que ca vous plaira et un gros bisous a tous!

Ah, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont examen!

Sanji : Hey pourquoi tu porte pas mon nom?

Zoro : Parce que Roronoa c'a beaucoup plus de style que Prince!

MmeRoronoa : Ouai et ca roule mieux sur la langue, en plus Prince c'est pas ton vrai nom, c'est toi qui te l'ai inventé...

Sanji : ...


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le premier accident c'était produit, c'était il y a 1 mois.

Donc maintenant je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à notre brave Zoro durant le mois restant pour compléter ces deux mois.

Vous me suivez toujours ?

Très bien.

Donc, après que Zoro c'était avoué qu'il avait envie du corps de Sanji, il commença à essayé de l'évite le plus possible.

Ben oui, ne croyez surtout pas qu'il a commencé à lui tourné autour ou même qu'il lui dise en face « Hey Love Cook, t'aurai pas envie de baisé ? »

Hm, non ce n'est pas Zoro ca.

Même si nous savons tous maintenant que Zoro est un petit _obsédé_, jamais au grand jamais il avouerait ses penchants pour le cuisinier maigrelet !

Faut pas rêver !

De plus que Sanji est, _malheureusement_, un de ses nakama, donc il était hors de question qu'il l'approche ! Parce que voyez vous habituellement Zoro après avoir fini de se faire plaisir avec un corps, il se tire sans même dire son nom. C'est facile en effet avec un parfait inconnu qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, mais pas avec un membre du Vogue Merry avec qui il est obliger de vivre constamment.

Vous comprenez ? Zoro ne pouvait faire ca avec Sanji parce que les dégât serait bien trop énorme pour pouvoir y passé dessus comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Et puis Sanji accepter ?

Allons bon, ce mec est un hétéro à la limite d'être un homophobe !

Jamais au grand jamais il laisserait un autre homme le toucher si ce n'est pas pour un combat !

Zoro pouvait bien allé se cacher et tenté d'oublier sa nouvelle obsession.

Et ce qu'il fit.

A chaque fois que le cuisiné passait dans un coin, Zoro l'évitait superbement.

Même lors des dînés, il lui arrivait de sauté des repas et de venir cambriolé le frigo durant la nuit. De plus qu'il savait très bien que jamais Sanji le soupçonnerait puisque Luffy faisait une parfaite tête de turc !

Le plus difficile c'était d'éviter de se combattre. Zoro adorait, même s'il l'avouerait jamais, se battre avec le blondinet. Ca lui permettait de ce défouler et de s'entraîner à la fois.

Mais grâce à toutes ces petites attentions, Zoro arrivait à se maîtriser et à calmer ses ardeurs.

Ce qu'il ignorait par contre c'est que Sanji commençait à le soupçonner d'être le fameux voleur de nuit.

Ben oui, faut pas exagérer ! Il voyait bien que Luffy était toujours à table lord des repas alors que Zoro jamais. Donc il était plus normal que ce soit Zoro qui vienne piquer de la nourriture durant la nuit, plutôt que Luffy. Surtout après tout les coups qu'il c'était ramassé en punition.

Et cela emmerdait vraiment notre petit cuisinier parce qu'apparemment Zoro ne devait vraiment vraiment _pas_ aimer sa cuisine.

Sanji ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un n'apprécie pas ses préparations ! Son but était bien de devenir le meilleur cuisinier au monde non ?!

Euh… non en fait, c'était de trouver le All Blue, tout le monde le sait…

MAIS Sanji voulait que sa nourriture soit honorée par tout le monde ! Et même par ce stupide Marimo !

Alors c'était totalement intolérable comme situation !

Que devait-il faire pour que ce baka de tête d'algue aime sa cuisine ?

En tout cas une chose est sur, Sanji serait près à tout !

C'est pourquoi, durant une belle après midi, le jeune coq alla en terrain ennemi pour pouvoir discuté en toute neutralité de sa cuisine avec le jeune sabreur.

Voila comment ca c'est passé…

Zoro dormait tranquillement sur la plate forme du bateau, dans un coin un peu plus retirer des autres.

Il ronflait légèrement, plongé dans un doux sommeil où une délicieuse odeur venait l'enlacer et le caresser…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zoro ce réveille d'un bon pour se retrouver face à une paire de yeux _magnifique_ mais surtout très surpris.

Très surpris parce que de voir une personne se réveillé d'un coup sans l'avoir même touché, était assez impressionnant.

Bien sur Sanji ignorait qu'il avait fallu juste de son odeur pour que l'épéiste sorte de sa sieste.

Zoro encore plus surpris que ce dernier, ce demandait sur le coup s'il rêvait encore ou était ce bien la réalité, parce que voir le conard de cuisinier si près de lui c'était… et bien trop bizarre pour être vrai.

Aucun d'eux n'osa parler.

L'un parce qu'il se trouvait soudain ridicule d'avoir voulu demander à l'autre des explications pour son problème de nourriture.

Et l'autre trop choqué de voir le premier aussi près de lui après un réveille si brusque.

Mais bien sur, courageux comme il est, Zoro fut le premier à parler. Enfin c'était plus un grognement qu'autre chose :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui avait-il donc demandé en évitant de le regarder.

Sanji sursauta presque à la soudaine réaction de son nakama, mais il se reprit vite et lui répondit d'un air très sérieux :

« Je suis venu te demander pourquoi tu trouve que ma cuisine n'est pas assez bonne pour toi ? »

…

Encore plus effaré qu'au réveille, Zoro pali brusquement et avala difficilement.

Bon sang, s'il c'était attendu à ca !

En plus ca voulait dire qu'il avait compris que c'était lui qui venait prendre de la nourriture dans le frigo !

Il osa un bref regard vers le cuisinier et vit qu'au lieu d'être en colère, parce que c'était bien normal d'être en colère après avoir découverts que c'était ce stupide Marimo qui venait volé dans son précieux frigo, il vit plutôt une expression… inquiète ?

Sanji serait inquiet ? De quoi ? Qu'il dévalise complètement le frigo et qu'il ne resterait plus rien, même pour ses deux princesses ?

Non, alors il aurait plutôt affiché un regard plein de haine parce que ca touchait principalement les deux dames du bateau.

Mais là, il montrait plutôt qu'il était soucieux, voir triste.

Zoro détestait ce regard.

Ca le rendait encore plus… _mignon. _

Borel !

Il fallait qu'il se tire le plus vite possible loin de ce petit minois trop… _adorable_ pour appartenir à un être humain normale !

Il se leva don d'un bon, cachant le plus possible ses joues rougies, et tenta de s'en allé.

Je dis bien « tenta » parce qu'il ne pu faire que deux pas avant qu'un main fine et douce vint lui séré le poignet pour le retenir à tout prix.

« Je t'en prie Zoro ! Il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ! » Insista bien Sanji d'une voix suppliante.

Zoro allait éclater.

« Je… » Essaya-t-il « Je sais pas ! »

Stupide réponse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à formuler correctement.

Bien sur Sanji ne s'en contenta pas, et tira avec plus de force le bras de Zoro, l'attirant plus à lui.

Pitié, faite qu'il ne voyait pas ses rougeurs aux joues.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je met trop de sel ? C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à en mettre un peu plus parce que Robin-chan aime particulièrement le sel ! »

Et voila qu'il lui parle de fille ! Ca c'était vraiment pour l'enrager !

« Ou alors c'est parce que je met pas assez de poivre parce que Chopper est très vite irrité par cette odeur forte ! »

… Non ca n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec les filles.

« Le sucre c'est plutôt pour Nami-chan, et l'origan pour Usopp ! Luffy lui se contente juste de manger, alors ce n'est pas un problème. »

C'est impressionnant comme le cuisinier faisait attention à tous les petits caprices des autres quand il s'agissait de cuisine.

Jamais Zoro s'en serai douté.

Il se voyait vraiment mal allé chez Sanji et lui dire « Est-ce que tu pourrais pas mettre un peu plus de ce truc rouge qui pique dans ta sauce, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce goût, tu le sais ca ? »

Non, définitivement non. Parler de cuisine c'était sérieusement pas son truc.

Mais si il comprenait bien la situation, Sanji était donc inquiet parce qu'il lui montrait bien qu'il n'aimait pas sa nourriture.

Aahhh… d'accord !

…

Quelque part en lui, ca l'ennuya.

Le Love Cook avait vraiment l'air très préoccupé, et le connaissant bien, il ne devait même plus en dormir !

Non, Zoro ne voulait pas de ca.

Avalant difficilement, il retira son bras de la poigne désespérer de Sanji, et tenta de reprendre un regarde sérieux.

« Euhm… C'est qu'il n'y a rien qui me donne envie c'est temps ci… » Dit-il difficilement.

_Rien à part __ton joli petit cul ! _

-Mais… Est ce que tu veux que je te prépare un plat plus particulier ? Tu dois sûrement avoir un plat favori, non ?

_Toi complètement nu sur un plateau d'argent ! _

Arg !

Stop ! Il faut qu'il se tire avant qu'il ne craque ! Et ce fichu pantalon qui est beaucoup trop sérer !

Il fit rapidement demi tour, et s'en alla précipitamment tout en lui criant une dernière fois :

« J'aime beaucoup les pâtes ! »

………..

Non mais quel imbécile !

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ca ? Maintenant il va être obliger d'aller dîné avec tout le reste de l'équipage parce que Sanji allait lui préparer sans aucun doute des pâtes !

Oh bien sur il n'était vraiment pas obliger d'y allé, les autres pouvait bien manger sa pars, mais…

Encore ce drôle de sentiment qu'il avait déjà eut tout à l'heure en voyant l'expression peinée du cuisinier !

C'était quoi ca ?

En tout cas ca faisait mal ! Et ca le dérangeait beaucoup !

Cet horrible _sentiment _l'empêchait de vouloir faire du tord à ce stupide blondinet !

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ni d'où ca venait, mais une chose est sur, c'est que ca le faisait bien chier !

Donc, un peu plus tard, à l'heur du dîné, ce ne fus sans surprise de retrouver une tête verte parmi le reste de l'équipage.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise comme si ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus dînée avec les autres.

Ou alors c'était parce que ce soir Sanji avait préparer le dîné spécialement pour lui.

Oh oui c'était sûrement ca !

Il se sentit tout coincer et petit quand le blond arriva tout sourire avec ses plats en mains remplies de toute sorte de pâtes.

Merde, et dire que c'était pour lui tout ca !

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Le pire fut certainement lorsque Zoro se mit à manger sous le regard insistant de Sanji.

Ca le bloquait complètement !

Il faillit même s'étouffer quand l'autre imbécile se mordit les lèvres, d'une façon assez _sensuelle _d'après Zoro, tellement il était stressé pour le résultat.

…Non ce n'était pas du tout sensuelle ! Pas plus que ces putains de pâtes !

Le résultat ne fut pas décevant puisque tout le monde le complimenta.

Même Zoro lui fit un bref sourire crispé pour lui faire part de son avis.

Grossière erreur.

Il faillit recracher tout le contenu de son verre quand celui-ci lui sourit en retour d'une manière si heureuse !

Parce que jamais il lui avait sourit de cette façon au part avant, jamais !

Bordel…

Quelle sale journée.

………..

Après ces derniers événements, Zoro compris une nouvelle chose.

En plus d'être attiré par le corps super de Sanji, il… euh…

Ca lui faisait encore plus mal à se l'avouer…

Zoro ne voulais…

Il ne voulait faire plus de la peine à ce fichu Love Cook !

Kso !

………..

Ah et,…

Les pâtes étaient la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais eux à manger !

Reviews please !

Merci pour vos encouragements ca me fais vraiment plaisir et me donne du courage pour la suite !

Gros bisous a tous !

Sanji : Alors comme ca tu aimes mes pâtes ? (Grand sourire arrogant)

Zoro : … fichu cuisinier…

MmeRoronoa : C'est étrange comment les auteurs se permette de mettre leur goût culinaire dans leur fic, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Zoro : ALORS C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!!

Sanji : … (Grand sourire arrogant)


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours suivants, Zoro se rendit compte qu'un nouveau sentiment c'était encore emparé de son esprit.

Et ce sentiment là, il faut dire, qu'il était vraiment vraiment dérangeant.

Je vais vous raconter comment c'a commencé…

Un matin, Zoro était tranquillement occupé à faire _un millier_ de pompes, quand soudain il entendit la voix si désagréable de Nami hurlé après Luffy parce qu'il avait comme d'habitude volé une des ses précieuses mandarines.

Oh mais qu'elle se taise !

Depuis le temps que Luffy lui pique ses stupides fruits, elle aurait du pensé à installer une espèce de barrière ou enceinte tout autour de ses arbres ainsi Luffy ne pourrait par aucun moyen venir les lui prendre !

Enfin, connaissant Luffy… il trouverait sûrement une solution complètement folle mais très efficace…

Mais étant donné qu'aucune barrière n'était dressée, qui devait se charger d'aller récupérer le fruit trop sucré des mains de Luffy avant qu'il ne l'avale ?

Le plus imbécile et borné des cuisinier, croyant probablement qu'en retour Nami lui prêterait un peu plus d'attention.

Pathétique.

Et qu'est ce que ca pouvait énerver Zoro !

Voir ce… _cet appel à la luxure_ se mettre à genoux devant cette sorcière de Nami, ca l'écœurait !

Et tout ca parce qu'elle a une paire de sein et un vagin !

Bordel !

Si seulement Zoro pouvait lui aussi en av…

………

Quoi ? Zoro à vraiment penser CA ?

…Vous êtes sur ?

C'est dans le script ? Ah, d'accord…

Je continu alors…

………

Bon, il devait probablement avoir trop bu de rhum la nuit dernière pour avoir pu penser ca, lui-même s'en rendit compte je vous rassure !

D'ailleurs après s'être taper la tête au moins une bonne dizaine de fois conte un mur pour avoir osé penser _ca_… Zoro eut faim.

Bah, allons donc voir ce qui traînait dans la cuisine même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cette sale tronche de _cyclope_ !

Mais il sourit comme même en s'imaginant déjà la tête que fera le cuisinier quand il le verra entré en lui déclarant tout naturellement qu'il a faim.

D'abord il le regardera étonné, puis il rougira et lui donnera tout ce qu'il voudra !

Et oui, et tout ca depuis que Zoro faisait des caprices à table et que le cuisinier se pliait en quatre pour que sa cuisine soit plaisante aux papilles gustatives de l'épéiste si difficile.

Je vous avoue que Zoro lui-même n'était pas fier de ca, mais par ce moyen, il pouvait se rendre important aux yeux de Sanji comme s'il était Nami qui lui demandait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et avoir les petits soins du blond pour lui était une chose qui le faisait bien rire.

C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il arriva dans l'antre sacrée du Love Cook, il avait le sourire jusqu'au oreille et un air assuré.

Mais tout ce fana quand il vit qu'aucun cuisinier blond ne vint l'accueillir _chaleureusement_, parce que celui-ci était bien trop occupé à essayé de faire tenir des baguettes dans les pattes d'un certain petit renne Zolan1 !

C'était quoi cette blague ?

Et bien apparemment Chopper voulait apprendre à manier des baguettes pour pouvoir manger du riz.

Bah, pourquoi pas ?

Mais ce que dérangea néanmoins Zoro fut le faite que celui-ci était confortablement installé sur une _superbe_ paires de cuisses à en tomber !

Et ca ne semblait même pas déranger le propriétaire de ces cuisses qui était bien trop occupé à se marrer de la maladresse du petit animale !

« Je vais jamais y arriver Sanjiii ! » Et en plus il osait se plaindre cette saleté de boule de poil !

-Mais si regarde, c'est tellement facile !

Sanji lui pris les baguettes entre ses longs doigts et lui montra avec beaucoup de patiente comme il fallait les tenir. Puis avec, il vint prendre un peu de riz qu'il coinça entre les deux bouts et, avec un grand sourire bien sur, il fourra le tout dans la petite bouche du petit animale au nez bleu.

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'à ces bois ce qui fit bien rire le blond qui apparemment avait un plaisir fou à le taquiner.

Et durant tout cet échange, ils ne firent même pas attention à la présence de Zoro.

Ce même Zoro qui était entrain de bouillir de rage.

Pourquoi ?

Il l'ignorait.

Ce n'était que Chopper et Sanji occupé à passé un agréablement moment ensemble.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait tant déranger Zoro dans tout ca ?

A lui aussi ce genre de situation lui était arrivé avec le petit renne, et même avec Luffy.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien et décida enfin de compte d'aller continuer ses pompes, les poings sérés.

…………

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que Zoro avait tranquillement décidé de faire une sieste dans la vigie, il entendit un vacarme pas possible venir d'en bas. A peine intrigué, il passa légèrement la tête par-dessus il vit que c'était tout simplement Luffy qui se faisait royalement engueulé par Sanji.

Mais qu'est ce qu'avait encore pu bien faire cet idiot pour s'attirer les foudres du cuisinier ?

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'était le dîner de ce soir, pauvre crétin ?!! »

Ah, Zoro compris.

Et cette fois c'était pas lui !

Lui, avait complètement arrêter de venir fouiller dans le frigo la nuit parce que maintenant Sanji lui préparait tout ce qu'il voulait !

Alors pourquoi continué à joué les clochards ?

Faut dire que de faire ca en journée, c'était vraiment pas malin Luffy !

Mais bon, c'est Luffy…

« Mais c'est pas moiii !!! Je te le jure Sanjiii ! »

Le capitaine était un… très mauvais menteur.

Et ca avait toujours tendance à énerve encore plus le blondinet.

« Luffy… Je sais que ca ne fera pas faire revenir les choses en arrière, mais, au moins avoue ce que tu as fais !!! »

Et si Luffy n'avouerait pas…

Zoro grimaçait déjà rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'allait lui faire le cuisinier complètement fou de rage.

Soudain, Luffy prit un air sérieux.

Tellement sérieux que Sanji arrêta de le secouer, que Zoro fronça les sourcils et que le vent même s'arrêta.

Luffy pris une grande inspiration et regarda Sanji droit des les yeux, les sourcils froncés, l'air grave.

« Sanji… »

Ledit Sanji déglutit face au timbre de voix qu'avec prix Luffy.

« …ce lui qui t'as volé le dîner de ce soir… »

Zoro hausse un sourcil.

« …c'est… »

Sanji arrêta de respirer.

« … Tête de puzzle et toute sa clique… »

…

Grand silence.

…

Zoro ce tapa le front d'une main.

Ah, mais quel baka !

C'était vraiment dur dès fois d'imaginer que Luffy était capitaine et qu'il portait une prime sur sa tête de 100 000 000 berrys.

Il allait ce faire tuer c'est sur.

Sanji allait sûrement le balancer par-dessus bord et le laisserait se noyer cruellement…

Que Dieu est pitié de son âme…

Mais Sanji n'avait pas encore bougé.

Zoro se demandait s'il n'avait pas encore bien saisit ce que lui avait dit Luffy ou s'il était déjà entrain de s'imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il allait lui infliger.

Luffy lui avait toujours son air si sérieux plaquer au visage.

C'était qu'il était sur de lui en plus !

…

Et enfin Sanji bougea.

Ce fut pourquoi le bateau se mit à trembler de… rire ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Luffy aussi.

Est-ce que leur cuisinier était devenu fou ?

Du moins, c'était vraiment effrayant de le voir se tordre de rire et d'avoir même les larmes aux yeux.

Il riait tellement que Luffy se joint à lui.

Mon Dieu, mais sur quel planète Zoro était-il tombé ?

Pourquoi la vie était si cruelle ?

Mais en tout cas aujourd'hui elle ne l'était pas du tout pour le jeune capitaine qui après avoir ridiculement mentit, c'était attiré le rire fou de son cuisinier au lieu de sa colère.

Il en était particulièrement fier.

Mais ca gêna quelqu'un.

Encore.

Surtout quand Sanji pris Luffy par les épaules et le sera contre lui en lui disant entre deux rire qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile mais qu'il était fier qu'il soit son capitaine.

Bordel.

Ca ne devrait pas ce passé comme ca. Normalement Sanji aurai du fait traîner le cadavre du chapeau de paille derrière lui.

Zoro vis rouge. Encore.

Et à nouveau il ne savait pas pourquoi.

……….

Au soir, après que la table soit vide et propre, ce fut au tour d'Usopp.

Usopp était comme tout le monde le sait, un beau baratineur. Encore plus que Sanji.

Et il était doté d'une imagination incroyable !

Bon bien sur ca n'intéressait jamais personne ce qu'il racontait, mais ce soir, Usopp avait comme qui dirait _« l'âme d'un poète ». _

Oui, au lieu de conter un des ses exploits imaginaires, le canonnier avait envie de récité des poème qu'il inventerait rien qu'en regardant un de ses équipiers.

Un peu tout le monde c'était foutu de lui au début, mais une fois qu'il commença à parler, tous restèrent impressionner.

Sauf Zoro, qui en avait bien sur rien à foutre.

Usopp commença avec Nami, sous l'œil noir de Sanji, et l'a décrivit en langage poétique.

Ainsi il fit le tour de tout le monde, pour terminer chez Sanji.

Ah oui, il avait tenté avec Zoro, mais après avoir seulement dit deux phrases, il avait faillit se faire égorger, et il abandonna donc pour sa survie.

Je disais donc qu'il était arrivé chez Sanji, qui le regardait déjà d'un air drôle.

Il sentait qu'il allait se marrer.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas, ni celui de Zoro.

« Un cuisinier quand je dîne,

Me semble un être divin,

Qui au font de sa cuisine,

Gouverne le genre humain.

Qu'ici bas on le contemple,

Comme un ministre du ciel,

Car sa cuisine est un temple,

Dont les fourneaux sont l'autel. » 2

…

Il reçut, comme à ses précédentes prestations, des applaudissements.

Mais en plus des applaudissements et des admirations des filles, il reçut deux choses en plus.

Premièrement, les joues rougies du cuisinier avec son air timide et gêné, ses remerciements et un des plus beaux sourire du monde.

Deuxièmement, un regard assassin qu'il, heureusement, ne vit pas.

…………..

Quand la nuit tomba, ce fut Zoro qui fut désigné pour rester sur la vigie cette nuit.

Mais cette nuit, il avait besoin particulièrement de beaucoup de rhum pour tenir.

Ah ce fichu cuisinier !

Est-ce que l'obsession d'un corps pouvait faire en sorte que tout son esprit était constamment envahit par le possesseur de se corps ? Parce que Zoro en avait légèrement marre que Sanji rode sans cesse dans sa petite tête.

Teme !

Il but rageusement un gorger quand soudain il entendit des chuchotements et des bruits de pas venir d'en dessous.

Il regarda discrètement et vit, _oh joie_, que c'était le stupide cuisinier et la mystérieuse archéologue qui parlaient tranquillement.

Bon rien d'anormale.

Sanji lui parlait en lui souriant bien sur, _conard_, et Robin qui aussi lui souriait en retour.

Puis elle lui prit la main, l'emmena dans sa chambre, et ferma délicatement la porte derrière eux.

…

…

Bordel !

Zoro se redressa complètement, les poings sérés et les sourcils bien froncés.

C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Depuis quand Robin faisait entré Sanji dans sa chambre ?

Et pour y faire quoi ?

Merde !

Il allait devenir fou.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Fichu cuisinier !

Non ! Il devait rester lucide ! Jamais Robin ferait une chose pareille, elle appréciait Sanji mais pas au point d'avoir envie de lui comme Zoro !

Ou bien ca faisait déjà bien longtemps que ces petites entrevues nocturnes duraient et que jamais personnes ne s'en n'étaient rendu compte ?!!

Impossible !

Zoro divaguait.

Mais il était tellement aveugler par cette colère sourde qu'il commençait à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios.

Et il se remettait encore une fois dans cet état bizarre.

Avec sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressentit toute la journée.

Il ne savait pourquoi, ni comment et ca l'ennuyait gravement.

En plus ca faisait mal.

Encore.

Mais heureusement pour lui, quelques pauvres minutes plus tard, Sanji sortit de la chambre.

Il avait les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les joues rouges, quelques goûtes de sueur sur les tempes et la respiration saccadé.

Zoro allait tous les tuer.

Robin fit un dernier sourire à Sanji qui alla se coucher.

Puis, elle le regarda, lui.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle le narguait en plus ?

Mais elle lui fit juste un grand sourire en lui disant :

« Ne t'en fais pas Zoro-kun. » Elle parlait assez fort pour qu'il entende. « Il m'a juste aidé à déplacer quelque meuble de ma chambre. » Puis elle referma la porte.

Zoro resta éberlué.

Alors c'était ca ? Et c'est pourquoi Sanji est sortit dans cet état ?

… C'est fort probable, et d'ailleurs Zoro préféra s'en contenter.

De plus qu'il avait appris à lui faire confiance depuis l'incident du CP9.

Il soupira et se rassit.

Fichu cuisinier !

……….

Après cette longue journée insupportable, Zoro compris donc ce nouveau sentiment.

Il était jaloux.

« Fichu Love Cook !!! »

…………..

Reviews please

1 Zolan : Je ne suis plus sur, mais je pense bien que c'est comme ca qu'on disait pour désigner une personne qui avait mangé un fruit du démon qui le transformait en homme animale.

2 : C'est un poème qui n'est pas à moi. Je l'avais tout bonnement recopié dans un restaurant où j'avais été dîner un soir. Dès que je l'avais lu, je l'avais transcrit dans mon Gsm parce qu'il m'a directement fait penser à Sanji.

……………

Zoro : MOI ? Jaloux ? Jamais !

MmeRoronoa : Euh Zoro… il y a Sanji qui est entrain de se faire déchirer ses vêtements par un fan…

Zoro : NANI !!! (Sort son _Wado Ichimonji _et fonce aussi vite que l'éclaire sur le sois disant fan…)

…

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro avait besoin de Sanji.

Un nouveau sentiment ?

Probablement.

Et oui encore, je sais, mais voyez vous durant le premier mois de ces deux mois, Zoro c'était seulement rendu compte qu'il avait envie de Sanji pour son corps et c'est pourquoi il c'était caché tout ce long mois.

Mais pour le deuxième mois, Zoro sortit de son trou pour oser regarder Sanji en face, enfin un petit peu…

Et c'est ca qui fit naître toutes ces conséquences sentimentales.

Au début donc ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, puis sont venu se rajouté le fait qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire de la peine, qu'il était jaloux de ceux qui s'en approchait un peu trop et pour finir qu'il avait cette irrésistible envie de rester près de lui.

Et oui il voulait rester à ses côtés parce qu'il en avait bes…

Quoi ?

Ah, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé ?

Oups, je vais trop vite alors, veuillez m'excuser !

Bon et bien je vais vous raconter comment est naît ce dernier sentiment…

………..

Donc après que Zoro c'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux de Sanji, il l'évita à nouveau !

Et oui, pas très courageux enfin de compte !

Mais c'était parce que Zoro commençais à avoir… _peur ?_

_Oh m__y god, is possible? _

Apparemment si.

Zoro avait peur de tous ses sentiments _anormaux_ qui venait le bousculer sans cesse alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

Ca l'effrayait parce que tout ca tournait autour de cet arriéré de cuistot !

Mais quel sort lui avait-il jeté ?!

Ah ! C'était les pâtes !

Fichu cuisinier !

S'il arrivait bien à amadouer Luffy avec sa nourriture, c'était sûrement pareil pour lui !

… Non, ce n'était pas la même chose.

C'était bien plus fort, plus profond.

Bordel.

En plus c'était bizarre comment Sanji était sympa avec lui c'est dernier temps.

Si au moins il était désagréable comme pas deux, ca pourrait aider notre pauvre petit Zoro à se défaire de ces sentiments.

Mais non ! Il devait être gentil, en plus !

Fichu cuisinier !

Et maintenant qu'il essayait de s'en éloigner le plus possible, _sa tête_ lui disait de faire le contraire ! Qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de situation où il était en désaccord avec lui-même !

Mais ca faisait tellement mal que même le rhum ne pouvait le guérir !

Kso !

Alors un jour il se dit « Si je passe un peu de temps avec cet abrutit, je serais tellement dégoûté de sa compagnie que je ne penserais plus jamais à lui ! »

Et c'est pourquoi lors d'une après midi d'été Zoro décida de rejoindre Sanji en cuisine.

……….

Sanji était tranquillement occupé à préparer le repas pour midi quand soudain quelqu'un entra.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et fut bien surpris de voir apparaître une tête verte.

Mais qu'est ce que voulait encore ce Marimo ?

Sanji n'était-il pas assez gentil ce dernier temps pour que cet imbécile apprécie sa cuisine ?!

Il soupira et pris avec lenteur une cigarette de son paquet.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il après avoir soufflé une première drague.

Zoro ne répondit pas, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, évidement. Il se voyait très mal lui dire la vérité qui ressemblerait plus où moins à « Et bien, j'avais une envie folle de te voir ! »

Quelle honte.

Il soupira et fini par s'assoire.

« Tu as faim ? » Continua à lui demander le blond.

-Hm, pas vraiment.

Oh, bravo Zoro ! Quel sens de la repartie !

Sanji se retourna enfin vers lui, l'air ennuyé.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu es venu faire dans ma cuisine si ce n'est pas pour manger ? »

C'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Le jour idéal pour Zoro ! Ben oui, le cuisinier va finir par le faire bien chier, ils vont ce disputer, et pouf Zoro aura perdu tout ses sentiments !

Il sourit.

« Du rhum ? »

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en bois assez ? »

-T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

Bordel ! Fais chier le Marimo aujourd'hui !

« Et bien va te servir ! »

Et il se retourna pour continuer sa préparation.

Zoro se leva tranquillement et alla donc chercher une bouteille dans le font de la cuisine, puis il se rassit.

Et arracha avec ses dents le bouchon, et se mit à boire tranquillement, les pieds croisés sur la table.

Table que Sanji avait astiqué ce matin comme un malade !

« Tu ne voudrais pas te tirer maintenant que tu as ton rhum ?! »

-Non.

On se calme Sanji… et tire sur ta cigarette au lieu de la mâchouiller !

Bien, si la tête d'algue avait décidé de l'ennuyer, il allait faire comme s'il n'était pas là !

Zoro de son côté ne se gênait surtout pas pour relooker entièrement le Love Cook.

Pourtant ce n'était pas pour ca qu'il était venu, mais hey, essayé franchement de garder vos yeux en place quand un _sexe symbole_ n'est même pas à trois pas de vous !

Impossible pour notre Zoro.

Il était tellement subjugué par cette paire de hanche en train de se dandiner en face de la cuisinière, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il faisait coulé tout son rhum sur lui.

Merde !

Reprenant ses esprits, il frotta vivement sur son T-shirt en marmonnant.

Sanji, qui faisait toujours semblant de ne pas le voir ni de l'entendre, osa un bref coup d'œil vers cet abrutit, et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ce qu'il faisait.

Ah, mais quel baka comme même.

Par pitié, il attrapa une serviette et alla jusque chez Zoro.

« T'es vraiment pas malin. » Dit-il en s'essayant en face de lui. « Attend je vais t'aider. »

Zoro n'osa plus bouger.

La dernière fois que le cuisinier fut si proche de lui, ca avait vraiment mal tourné, du moins pour lui et sa santé mentale.

Et là, de nouveau, Sanji n'était qu'a deux pouces de lui.

Enfin pas aussi prés, ni si coller que la dernière fois parce que son visage concentrer était plutôt coller à son T-shirt salit.

Donc Zoro avait en face de lui, des cheveux. Blond, brillant et qui avait l'air très doux.

Il du se retenir sa main pour ne pas qu'elle s'aventure dans cette chevelure trop parfaite !

Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette cuisine !

Le seul truc qui puait, oui parce que c'était le cas, c'était l'odeur de cette cigarette !

Il aurait tant voulu l'arracher des lèvres de Sanji et de plutôt l'embra…

Oups, non non Zoro, tu restes à ta place !

Et ces_ saletés_ de doigts qui se reposaient sur son coffre pour prendre un meilleur appui tandis qu'il frottait la tache !

Ca le brûlait à travers son vêtement !

Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas les battements de son cœur trop accélérer !

Mais pourquoi une telle réaction !

C'est même pas qu'il bandait en plus !

Non ! Il avait plutôt une espèce de _vertige._

Arg, et cette odeur !

Bordel !

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille où sinon il sentait qu'il allait commettre un viol !

Enfin non, même pas ! Ce n'est même pas ca dont il avait envie !

C'était plutôt de…

…

Zoro rata un battement.

Non, ca ne pouvait être…

…

Il se leva d'un bon, faisant presque tomber Sanji, stupéfait.

« Zor… qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? La tache est encore… »

- J'ai plus envie de rhum !

Et Zoro pris les jambes à son cou.

………...

Il ne se montra pas au dîner du midi, ni à celui du soir.

Pourtant il avait faim, là haut tout seul dans la vigie.

Mais ca ne devrai pas ce passer comme ca…

Ca ne pouvait pas ce passer comme ca !

Fichu cuisinier trop maniaque !

Ca n'avait pas marché, ca avait même empiré !

Bordel ! Mais quelle idée stupide !

Il devait en trouver une autre néanmoins !

Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme un gros idiot avec toutes ces émotions et ces sentiments écoeurants occupés de le ronger !

Non, Zoro ne pouvait s'y faire, il devait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute !

Il y avait sûrement un remède, non ?

C'était comme une sorte de maladie, alors il y avait obligé un médicament qui le guérirait !

En plus qu'est ce que ca pouvait le rendre de mauvaise humeur ! Il le sentait clairement qu'il était de plus en plus agressif avec le reste de l'équipage.

Et il ne voulait en l'aucun cas que c'a infecte son entourage.

Bon sang, mais que faire ?!

Il passa sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Fichu cuisinier !

…

Tien, en parlant de médicament, peut être que Chopper lui avait la solution ?

Il se redressa légèrement.

Mais bien sur, Chopper était médecin, alors il pouvait le guérir !

Il sourit.

Très bien, il ira lui parler quand il aura fini son repas !

………..

C'est pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait en face d'un petit renne au nez bleu, complètement abasourdit.

« Des vertiges et des crampes au ventre ? » Répéta-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

Zoro gigotait sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, dans la chambre des garçons. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là !

« Euhm, oui ! Des vertiges, mal de ventre et euh… y a aussi mon cœur, il me fais mal ! »

Chopper fronça ses petits sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ces drôles de symptômes. Il avait pourtant déjà pris sa tentions et vérifier sa fière, mais Zoro n'avait aucun signe d'un malade !

« Et euh, tu as tout ca quand exactement ? »

Zoro hésita.

« Ben euh… ca dépend… »

-Dépend quoi ?

Il se mordit les lèvres et sentait ses joues se rougir.

« Avec qui je suis… à quoi je pense… » Dit-il difficilement.

-Donc ce n'est pas tout le temps ?

-…Non.

Chopper soupira. Ouf, ce n'était pas si grave que ca alors. En plus il commençait même à comprendre !

Il fit un grand sourire qui effraya Zoro.

Ne me dites pas que…

« Ah, et avec qui tu es et à qui tu penses quand tu as ca ? » Demanda le renne tout sourire.

B-O-R-D-E-L

Il avait compris.

Oui mais pas tout ! Il ne sait pas qui était cette fameuse personne ! Cette _foutue_ personne !

« C'est sans importance ! » Zoro avait répondu trop vite.

En plus, innocent comme il l'est, Chopper doit sûrement penser que ca doit être Nami ou Robin !

C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée…

« Bien alors écoute moi bien Zoro. » La petite boule de poil avait repris son sérieux, et le fixait avec attention. « Ce genre de maladie ca ne se guérit pas avec des médicaments. Alors le seul moyen de « l'estomper » on va dire, c'est d'aller chez la personne qui te donne ses maux et de lui avouer ton amour ! »

…

…

…

…

…

« ……. Mon quoi ? »

Reviews please !

Zoro : … (Une expression choquer au visage, l'air presque mort.)

Sanji : … (Retenant à peine son éclat de rire.)

MmeRoronoa : … (Regardant Sanji avec une expression vicieuse voulant dire : « Te marre pas trop mon gars, ton tour va arriver ! Mouahahahahaha !!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro était amoureux.

Cette toute dernière révélation nous ramène au tout début de mon histoire.

Maintenant vous avez tous compris ce qui clochait avec Zoro.

Pourquoi il était de si mauvais humeur avec tout le monde.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ce montrait aussi exécrable avec Sanji.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Ce fichu cuisinier.

………..

Ca faisait bien dix minutes que Zoro était devant cette porte. Cette maudite porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la cuisine.

Dix minutes qu'il se demandait encore et encore si c'était le mieux à faire.

Jamais Zoro n'avait été amoureux. Il savait à peine ce que le mot « amour » signifiait.

Ca allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Pourtant c'était le mieux à faire, lui avait dit Chopper.

Même Robin un soir, sans vraiment précisé de quoi elle parlait.

…Trop bizarre cette bonne femme.

En fait Zoro se rendit compte qu'un peu près tout le monde savait son secret.

Comment ? Allé savoir.

Tout le monde sauf le principal concerné !

Baka !

Pourtant il n'était ni bête ni aveugle ! Et si le reste de l'équipage l'avait remarqué, pourquoi pas lui ?!

Fichu cuisinier !

Et maintenant Zoro était dans tous ces états parce qu'il devait l'affronter en face et lui faire part de son secret.

Oh bien sur il n'était pas obliger, il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait, mais…

Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout pour lui. Il allait craquer.

Ca avait déjà été si dur d'admettre et d'accepter cet _amour. _

Jamais il aurait cru que l'amour était une épreuve si difficile, et puis, ca le rendait si faible !

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sentiment !

Mais il ne pouvait l'effacer. Et le seul moyen de le _soigner _c'est bien d'aller tout lui avouer.

Bordel !

Il mit une main sur la poignet de la porte, complètement moite.

Bon sang ! Il était comme même Roronoa Zoro ! Le futur meilleur épéiste du monde ! Un homme sans peur et sans reproche !

Et ce…_ gringalet_ de blondinet arrivait à le rendre pitoyable !

Et puis merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? Rien du tout ! Et après, ca serait facile, il n'aura qu'à lui dire « Hey Sanji, je t'aime ! Non non ne te pose pas de question, hein ! Allé ciao ! »

…

… Non il avait trop peur de la réaction du blond.

Parce que le blond pourrait réagir de plusieurs manières. Par exemple, il pourrait lui donner un aller simple pour le font des océans, ce qui était fort probable…, il pourrait bien se foutre de sa gueule aussi…, ou alors il serait tellement dégoûté qu'il ne voudra plus le voir et le laissera mourir de faim, ca serait ennuyant ca…, ou encore il pourrait se mettre à pleurer et lui fondre dans les bras, oh ouai ca serait bien ca… mais faut pas rêver !

Que devait-il faire ?

Il regarda la porte devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

Toutes ces possibilités l'amenait qu'à une seule conclusion de toute façon : Sanji allait royalement le rejeter.

Alors à quoi bon tourné encore autour du pot ?

Il soupira.

Rien à foutre des conséquences, il a toujours agit la tête baissé et ca n'allait pas changer !

Il ouvra la porte et entra.

…

Personne.

Il s'assit à la table et croisa les bras.

Tout ce suspense pour trouver cette stupide cuisine complètement vide !

Où était ce bâtard de cuisinier ?!

………...

Après de longues minutes, Zoro s'endormit, la tête cachée dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Il dormait tranquillement. Tellement tranquillement qu'il en oublia presque ses précédentes préoccupations.

Pourtant, encore cette _fichu_ odeur le dérangea doucement. C'était loin d'être désagréable attention, mais puisqu'il savait à qu'il elle appartenait, il se réveilla en sursaut, comme la dernière fois.

Devant lui se trouva bien entendu Sanji.

Il était assit en face de lui occupé à éplucher des pommes de terres tout en fumant une cigarette.

Il avait sursauté et avait manqué de se couper avec son couteau quand il vit Zoro ce réveiller si brusquement.

C'était à se demander si c'était une habitude chez lui…

Il se reprit néanmoins et se remit au travail sans piper mots.

Zoro de son côté était… et bien pétrifier.

Et oui encore…

Il avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

…Il faisait vraiment peur à voir…

Sanji, loin de le trouver effrayant, le trouva plutôt bien ridicule.

Il souffla un nuage de fumer en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais apprendre à dormir avec sérénité. » Lui dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Zoro sursauta et ferma rapidement la bouche, les joues rougis par la honte qu'il venait de ce taper.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait un peu près à « Fichu cuisinier », puis il reprit doucement confiance en lui.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher !

Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa attentivement le blond qui s'occupait tranquillement.

« Euhm… »

Sanji l'ignora. Peut être ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

Deuxième tentative :

« Euhm… »

…

Toujours aucune réaction.

Troisième tentative :

« Euhm euhm ! »

Ah, il haussa enfin un sourcil ! Mais il ne leva pas la tête…

Bordel !

Quatrième tentative :

« Euhm- »

-Oui ca j'avais compris, Marimo stupide !

Zoro sursauta.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais alors me répondre non ?! »

-C'est pas une manière d'interpellé les gens.

… Il allait le tuer.

Mais doté d'une patiente incomparable, _euhm euhm…,_ Zoro reprit le plus calmement qu'il pu :

« San… ji ? »

C'était bizarre comme il avait toujours eut des difficultés à prononcer son nom à cet abrutit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-Oui, Zo…ro ?

Ah, lui aussi tien. A moins qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ?

Hm, fichu cuisinier…

« Je… » Ca y est il bloqua.

Et bien, c'est un très beau début Zoro, bravo !

Chier !

Pourquoi c'était si dur !

« Tu ? »

Et l'autre là ! Pouvait pas l'aider ?!

Teme !

Bon, reprenons calmement encore…

« J'ai… quelque chose à… euhm… à te… dire ! »

Voilà qui est un peu mieux. Même Zoro fut fier de lui sur ce coup ci !

-Je t'écoute.

Arg !

Mais comment peut on parler de ses _précieux _sentiments quand on à faire à un vrai glaçon en face de vous qui ne vous regarde même pas ! Qui en à rien à foutre !

Bordel !

Et puis ce couteau qui s'active comme un dingue sur cette pauvre pomme de terre ! Accompagner du bruit en plus !

Il allait craquer.

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes de couper t'es foutus pommes de terres le temps que je te parle ?!! »

Il avait élevé la voix.

Non mais oh, il l'avait bien cherché aussi ce crétin !

Il l'entendit soupirer.

Il leva alors les yeux vers lui et rangea _enfin_ les féculents. Pas trop tôt !

« Bien ! » Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Va y, je t'écoute ! »

Il le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, avec son air habituel à la « J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu va ma dire, mais je vais comme même faire semblant de t'écouter pour te faire plaisir… »

Zoro commençait à avoir des tiques nerveuses à ses mains.

Fichu cuisinier….

« Bon alors tu parles oui ?! Où tu veux que j'éteigne ma cigarette aussi ?! »

Zoro allait pleurer.

Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de l'effort que faisait Zoro pour garder son calme et surtout sa détermination ?!

Apparemment non, il n'en avait rien à cirer !

Zoro ferma les yeux pour ce concerter.

« Sanji je… je dois te dire quelque chose… »

-Oui… ca aussi j'avais compris-

-MAIS VEUX TU BIEN TE LA FERMER BORDEL !!!

Non mais eh ! Faut pas pousser non plus !

Le pauvre il est presque entrain de ce chier dessus et il faut aussi que l'autre lui mette plus de pression !

Ah, il a l'air bien choquer maintenant ! Bah t'en mieux, il va se la fermer au moins !

« Laisse moi parler s'il te plait, ce n'est franchement pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire, merde ! »

Sanji haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Heureusement pour lui.

Ah, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant des fois !

Sanji soupira et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise pour pouvoir le fixer avec beaucoup plus d'intention.

Voila qui est mieux !

Zoro aussi soupira. Il allait y arriver…

« Bon voila… depuis quelque temps j'ai… je… Je suis victime d'une maladie incurable ! »

…

…

Bon sang mais quel naz…

En plus Sanji à l'air soudain consterné !

« Et… c'est si grave que ca, cette maladie ? »

Zoro aurait bien rit tien, mais dans une autre circonstance !

Le coq avait vraiment l'air inquiet maintenant !

Et merde !

Il ne pouvait supporter cette expression sur ce _beau_ visage.

« Non ! Enfin, ca dépend. Chopper m'a dit que- »

-Quoi ! Tu as été voir Chopper ! Alors c'est vraiment grave !

Il se leva alerté et se mit près de Zoro, complètement apeuré.

« Oh mon dieu Zoro, me dit pas que tu va mourir ?! »

…

…

…

Si en fait si il allait mourir de honte !

En plus il avait le cuisinier beaucoup trop près de lui avec une main sur son épaule et un visage peiné.

Mon dieu…

Peut être qu'avant de mourir il pourrait lui demander une dernière faveur ? L'embrasser par exemple ? Bon comme l'était Sanji, il ne lui refuserait peux être pas !

Le problème… c'est qu'il n'allait pas mourir.

…

« Euhm, en fait c'est pas vraiment une maladie… »

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

« Alors tu ne vas pas mourir ? »

Zoro éclata de rire, enfin d'un rire très maladroit. Et en plus il se ramassa un cou de pied en pleine tronche. Apparemment Sanji n'avait pas beaucoup aimé cette petite plaisanterie… Zoro non plus d'ailleurs.

« Bien » Il se ralluma une cigarette. « Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Il était obliger de rester aussi près de lui ?

« Ben… disons qu'en effet je suis _victime _de quelque chose et je ne peu m'y résoudre… »

-Et c'est quoi ?

Haha, bonne question !

Zoro eut soudain une idée du comment il allait lui faire comprendre.

Espérons que ca allait marcher…

« Et bien en fait j'ai eu plusieurs symptômes avant de savoir exactement ce que j'avais ! »

Sanji avait l'air si concentré maintenant. Bien, il avait donc toute son attention.

« Le premier c'est que j'avais… »

Euhm, c'est embarrassant à avouer l'air de rien…

« J'avais une attirance physique pour un membre du bateau… »

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

« Attirance comment ? »

Ok… S'il devait venir dans les détailles en plus !

« Euhm, ben c'est claire non ? Quand je voyais cette personne je… j'avais envie d'elle ! Enfin t'es un mec non ? Tu peux tout de même comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir envie de baiser quelqu'un ?! »

Oula, comment Sanji rougit furieusement tout d'un coup !

Il était puceau ou quoi ?

Vaut mieux pas lui demander sinon Zoro se ramasserait encore une semelle dans le crâne…

« Bon, après ca j'eu une toute autre forme de sentiments. » Il sourit légèrement en regardant un point invisible sur la table « Je n'avais plus envie de faire du tort à cette personne. »

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il aurait du s'en douter déjà à ce moment là.

Sanji se gratta le menton.

« Donc… ton attirance physique se transformait doucement en beaucoup plus que ca ? »

…

Chier, il était trop intelligent ou Zoro ne l'était pas assez ?

« Euhm, laisse moi continuer… » Il reprit son souffle « Donc après ce sentiment là, ce fut la jalousie qui arriva. »

Là ce fut Sanji qui sourit, mais d'un air plutôt suffisant.

« Je savais pas que tu étais jaloux ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire arrogant.

Sale gosse !

Zoro grogna et regarda ailleurs, contrarié.

« Mouai, je le suis ! Et alors ?! T'as un problème avec ca ?! »

Sanji émit un petit rire tout à fait _adorable._

« Non non, je t'en prie continue. »

Zoro croisa les bras.

« Puis l'avant dernier fut que j'avais un grand besoin de- »

-De rester au côté de cette personne !

…

Oh mais qu'il est chiant à tout comprendre celui là !

Zoro le regarda de travers et hocha, _difficilement_, la tête pour approuver.

Sanji rit une nouvelle fois en posant sa tête penchée dans sa main. Il était plutôt _amusant_ enfin de compte le Marimo aujourd'hui !

« Et pour finir… »

Il regarda le cuisinier d'un air septique. Au cas où Monsieur voudrait encore parler à sa place !

Mais puisque celui-ci ne disait rien et le regardait avec un petit sourire, _maudit soit ce sourire_, il continua et conclu en beauté :

« Je compris que tout ca c'était de l'amour. »

………….

Reviews please !

MmeRoronoa : Ha ha ! Mais quelle sera la réaction de Sanji ?

Sanji : Un bon coup de pied au cul.

MmeRoronoa : Sanji ! Mais enfin ! Regarde ce que tu as fais ! (Indiquant du doigt un pauvre Zoro en train de déprimer dans un coin sombre remplie de toile d'araignée)

Sanji : (Tire sur sa cigarette) Et alors m'en fiche.

MmeRoronoa : Et bien ca promet d'être beau…


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji réagit bien.

Réellement.

Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit d'être amoureux. Même cette brute de bushido !

En fait, il était même très content pour lui parce que ca signifiait qu'au fond de ce tas de muscle sans cervelle, se cachait un être sensible.

Les personnes amoureuses l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il aimerait tellement leur ressembler, pour de vrai.

Alors voir cette tête d'algue rougir et gigoter sur sa chaise parce qu'il avait son cœur qui battait trop fort pour une personne, ca le rendait vraiment heureux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis si heureux pour toi Zoro ! »

Il pensait déjà à préparer un festin royal pour ce soir en l'honneur de l'épéiste amoureux.

Ah, il sentait déjà que ce changement provoquerait une évolution dans leur relation de nakama. C'est fou comme il remontait dans son estime !

Il fera même la garde ce soir à sa place tient !

Et qu'est ce qu'il était _mignon_ là à se tortiller d'embarra, les joues en feux ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. C'était trop _adorable _!

Il se leva et se précipita vers ses fourneaux pour commencer la préparation de ce soir.

« Je vais nous faire un banquet du tonnerre pour célébrer ca ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sourire.

…

…

…

Zoro par contre lui allait se mettre à pleurer…

Cet… ce… hmrf !!!

Il n'avait même pas compris que c'était lui !!!

BAKA !

Zoro se tapa la tête contre la table.

Bordel…

Et l'autre qui semblait si heureux pour lui ! _Heureux !_

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé qui était l'heureux élu en plus !

S'en foutait-il que ca pouvait être sa _précieuse_ Nami-chan ? Ou même Robin-chan ?

Apparemment si.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

Sanji avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier cette situation. Il devait beaucoup aimer les amoureux alors. Peut être parce que lui ne l'était pas ?

Il soupira et releva la tête pour regarder le cuistot. Celui-ci s'activait comme un fou.

L'épéiste malchanceux soupira.

Il devait lui dire.

Il était venu ici pour ca et non pour tourner encore autour du pot !

Il se leva et s'approcha.

…_Qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon. _

« Sanji… »

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à cause de la proximité du corps de Zoro au sien.

Mais il lui sourit toujours.

« Je vais faire toutes sortes de pâtes ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-Sanji je…

-Oh, et pour le dessert je-

-Sanji !!!

Le blond se tut et le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Quoi tu ne veux pas de dessert ? »

Zoro soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sanji tu ne sais même pas qui est cette personne. »

Le blondinet ne dit rien et le fixa longuement sans même cligner ses yeux.

Puis il fit un énorme sourire qui effraya Zoro.

« Je sais ! C'est Robin-chan ! »

…

La mâchoire de Zoro resta bloqué.

« Ca se voyait trop ! T'étais toujours là à la regarder d'un drôle d'air ! Et dire que tu faisais passé ca par le fait que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ! Tu cache vachement bien ton jeux tu le sais ca ?!! »

Mais pourquoi elle ne voulait plus bouger cette mâchoire bordel ?!

« Vous allez drôlement bien ensemble je trouve ! »

-Sanji…

Ah enfin !

« Ce n'est pas Robin. »

Sanji resta à nouveau silencieux, mais cette fois il leva son drôle de sourcil.

« Alors c'est Nami-chan ? » Il bouda « Hm, bon ben je vais pouvoir mettre une croix dessus alors… »

Nami ? Encore pire !

Zoro fronça les sourcils en grimaçant.

S'il lui disait la suite, le compte à rebours allait commencer.

Mais il le fallait.

« Non, ce n'est pas Nami non plus… »

Sanji bougea plus.

Voila, c'est partit.

Il vit d'abord ses yeux s'écarter, plus se plisser et enfin s'écarter à nouveau.

Bon, tout allait bien pour l'instant non ?

Sa main vint se posé sur ca bouche fermé et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

« Tu… »

Zoro rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Oui, je suis… aussi attiré par les hommes… »

C'était la première fois qu'il osait vraiment le dire à quelqu'un.

Sanji agrippa avec empressement une de ses cigarettes et se l'alluma vivement.

Il regarda aussi ailleurs mais avec un air plus réfléchit maintenant.

Zoro ferma les yeux.

Trois…

« Luffy ? »

-Non.

Deux…

« …Usopp ? »

-…Non.

Un…

« … Cho… Chopper ? »

-…Baka, non. _(Mais enfin ! Il était bi pas zoophile !)_

Zéro…

…

Un long silence insupportable envahit la cuisine.

Aurait-il le courage de rouvrir les yeux ?

Il voulait partir. Partir très loin de cette maudite cuisine !

Fichu cuisinier !

Soudain il entendit un mouvement.

C'a y est, le verdict allait tomber.

Il aurait du penser à faire un testament tien.

Comment allait réagir Sanji ?

Allait-il le tuer ? Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Allait-il avoir l'air dégoûté ?

…Allait-il se jeter dans ses bras ?

…

Il ne fit rien de tout cela.

Il sortit de la cuisine, tout simplement.

…………..

Au soir, Luffy cria à l'agonie.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, le dîner n'était pas près et n'avait franchement pas l'intention de l'être pour toute le reste de la soirée.

Tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine était quelques mégots de cigarette et des pommes de terre à moitié épluchés.

Où était la nourriture ? Et surtout où était Sanji ?

Il ne manquait que lui.

Tout le reste de l'équipage était assit tout autour de cette table et fixait d'un air désespérer ces pommes de terre crues.

Un lourd silence les avait abattu, et personne n'osa regarder le _fautif _de cette tragédie.

Tous sauf Nami, qui craqua, _enfin._

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière et tapa du poing sur la table tout en fixant méchamment un certain épéiste nullement impressionné.

« Lui as-tu dis pourquoi ?!! »

Zoro ne répondit pas.

« Lui as-tu suffisamment expliquer ?! »

Pas de réaction.

« Bon sang Zoro ! Lui as-tu au moins dis _« Je t'aime » _?!! »

-Non.

La veine sur la tempe de la navigatrice augmenta. Usopp et Chopper se cacha sous la table.

« BORDEL ZORO ! MAIS QUE LUI AS-TU DIS ?!! »

Ledit Zoro soupira.

« Juste que j'était amoureux d'une personne. Il c'est deviné lui-même par principe d'élimination. »

…

-… Principe d'élimination ?

Devait-elle en rire ou en pleurer ?

« Bon sang Zoro, tu n'es vraiment qu'un- »

-Nami.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Robin qui avait _osé _intervenir calmement.

Elle leva doucement les yeux de son livre pour pouvoir fixer Zoro qui la regardait d'un air septique.

Elle lui sourit.

« Nous le savions tous que Zoro n'aurai pas pu faire mieux. »

Heureusement qu'elle est une femme sinon elle se serait déjà ramasser deux sabres dans le crâne !

« Parce que c'est tout simplement Zoro. »

Et elle se remit à lire tout naturellement.

Nami soupira.

« Ouai c'est Zoro, fallait pas s'attendre aux grands violons ! »

Et puis quoi encore !

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de le juger. Zoro à fait ce qu'il pouvait c'est tout. Alors cessons de le blâmer. »

…

…

…

Attendez, c'était vraiment Luffy qui venait de dire ca ?

Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

Oui. Et il avait un air si sérieux en plus !

Mais cela ne dura que cinq secondes avant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer devant les pommes de terre.

Zoro soupira et se leva.

Il empoigna ses katana et sortit dehors, sans mots dire.

« Bon et bien, qui veux faire la cuisine ce soir ? »

-MOI !!!

-Qui sauf Luffy ?

-Mais Namiii….

……………

Fichu cuisinier !

Se cacher en plus !

Et bien sur c'est lui qui avait tout ramassé sur sa tronche !

Kso !

Zoro était assit sur la rambarde du bateau et regardait l'océan.

Il soupira.

Il avait mal.

Mais ca tout le monde s'en foutait !

Il aurait tellement préféré que Sanji l'envoie nager avec les poissons…

_« Lui as-tu __au moins dis « Je t'aime » ? »_

Non.

Quel imbécile.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis pathétique… »

-…Zoro ?

Il sursauta.

Cette voix !

Il se retourna vivement et le vis.

Il rougit furieusement et se retourna à nouveau vers l'horizon.

Il l'entendit s'approcher et le sentit se poster à côté de lui.

Ainsi un silence maladroit s'installa encore une fois entre eux deux.

L'un n'osant même pas le regarder, l'autre ne sachant pas quoi dire.

…

Pourtant ce fut ce deuxième qui osa parler le premier :

« Pourquoi ? »

… D'accord ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était toujours ca.

-Parce que…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

…

Sanji ne bougea pas et le regarda longuement.

Alors il l'aimait ? Ce foutu épéiste à trois sou.

Il soupira.

Depuis l'épisode dans la cuisine, Sanji avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir, caché au côté des mandarines de Nami.

Il avait sérieusement réfléchit aux conséquences et aux répulsions qu'il avait toujours eux pour les hommes.

Parce que Sanji n'aimait pas les hommes, non, il aimait les femmes.

Depuis enfants il avait toujours admiré et aimé les jolies dames avec leurs grands yeux remplis d'étoiles. Leurs mains si délicates et leurs parfums délicieux.

Et Zoro n'avais absolument rien de tout cela.

Il le regarda.

Zoro était brute et irréfléchis. Il ne pensait qu'un rhum et aux bagarres. Mère nature l'avait démuni de toutes formes de délicatesses et de romantismes. Il n'était qu'un tas de muscle sans cervelle.

Mais… il avait comme même un minimum de charme justement dans sa façon d'être. C'est seulement qu'il ne savait pas très bien s'en servir…

Son visage n'était pas déplaisant à regarder même s'il abordait toujours une mine contrariée. Ses yeux étaient déstabilisant, de plus que ses trois boucles d'oreilles lui donnait un air vraiment _sexy._

Le seul hic, c'était ses cheveux. Verts. Anormaux. Enfin, si on n'aime pas le vert bien sur.

Et Sanji n'aimait pas le vert…

Pourtant, ca le faisait toujours rire.

Il soupira.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que cela qui importait. Parce que quand on ai engagé avec quelqu'un, il a bien sur ce besoin de contacte en permanence !

Sanji grimaça, puis il rougit.

Hm, peut être que c'était pas si terrible que ca. Peut être que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ca. Peut être… Peut être que c'est très plaisant d'être touché par un autre garçon.

Peut être…

Sanji regarda les mains de Zoro.

Jamais aucunes dames ne l'avaient touchés avec amour. En fait jamais aucunes dames ne l'avaient touchés tout court.

Sanji regarda les lèvres de Zoro.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé.

Il se mordit les siennes.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Zoro.

Peut être que ca serait merveilleux.

Peut être...

Sanji s'avance d'un pas.

Peut être qu'il allait aimer qu'un autre homme le touche.

Il avance encore.

Peut être qu'il allait aimer qu'un autre homme l'embrasse.

Encore.

Peut être… que s'il se laisserait aimer par cet homme, il finirait par l'aimer lui aussi.

Il s'arrêta et Zoro le regarda.

Peut être qu'il l'aime déjà, ce stupide épéiste aux cheveux verts.

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

………..

Reviews please !

Bon je sais, ce chapitre est un peu plus _mou_ mais bon, vous savez bien qu'avouer ainsi ses sentiments c'est pas quelque chose de drôle surtout à une personne qui ne partage pas votre amour ! De plus que Sanji devait bien sur réfléchir à tout ca et mettre ses idées aux claires ! Désolé si ca vous a un peu dérangé par rapport au reste de mes chapitres, mais j'arrangerai ca promit !

Bisous et merci !

Sanji : … (Emut malgré lui)

Zoro : … (Emut malgré lui)

MmeRoronoa : … (Paniquée malgré elle)


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro était pétrifié.

Etait-ce son esprit malade qui lui jouait encore des tours ou bien Sanji était vraiment entrain de l'embrasser ?

Enfin, c'était pas vraiment un baisé. C'était plutôt une… « pression » ?

Ben quoi ? Si Sanji est puceau ben… c'est donc son premier baiser ! Et c'est bien pour ca que cette pression fut très très maladroite…

Il était en effet complètement penché sur Zoro qui s'il reculait un peu Sanji tomberait à plat ventre.

On ne se moque pas.

Sanji n'avait aucune expérience, mais vraiment aucune… Et là il avait osé faire un premier pas, un peu beaucoup à l'aveuglette, et ca juste pour Zoro.

N'est ce pas mignon ?

Un beau gosse tout maladroit qui fait un effort surhumain pour un gars aux cheveux verts ?

Zoro en tout cas apprécia grandement même si ce fut si malhabile.

Il compris bien sur que c'était le premier baiser de Sanji et c'est pourquoi il en sourit intérieurement.

Ah, qu'il pouvait être fier !

Bon, bien sur il ignorait la raison de cette subite réaction, mais pour l'instant il s'en foutait complètement !

Tout ce qui importait c'était Sanji. Sanji pressé contre lui et ces lèvres collées aux siennes.

Il le serra d'avantage contre lui et répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser.

La pression devint un vraiment baiser passionné.

Zoro en tremblait tellement il en était heureux.

Enfin ! Enfin un de ses souhaits se réalisait !

Il l'embrassait voracement, il le dévorait.

Le volcan qu'il avait maintenu éteint jusqu'ici explosa.

Tous ces sentiments refoulés sortirent par tous les ports de sa peau.

Et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

Il allait mourir.

…

Sanji lui par contre allait aussi mourir, mais pas de bonheur comme son nakama, mais plutôt à cause d'un sérieux manque d'oxygène…

Et oui Zoro était si enthousiaste qu'il en oubliait de respirer.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Déjà que c'était son premier baiser, mais en plus Zoro était si fougueux !

Bordel ! Il allait le tuer !

Il compris que c'était sûrement du au fait que ca faisait deux moins qu'il se retenait, mais comme même !

C'est qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher en plus !

Sanji se plaignit en gémissant.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée étant donné que ca alluma d'avantage Zoro.

Fichu épéiste !

Non mais il avait des bonbonnes d'air à la place des poumons ou quoi ?

Sanji tentait de le repousser avec ses mains, mais c'est qu'il est plus fort que lui ce connard !

En plus ca n'avait rien à voir avec un baisé correcte et précoce, non c'était carrément un patin !

Beurk ! C'était quoi cette langue qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa bouche !

Non… j'exagère, c'était pas si désagréable que veux nous le faire croire Sanji, c'est juste que prude comme il l'était, ca lui faisait vraiment bizarre.

Ah, ce bon Sanji…

Et ledit Sanji faillit rendre l'âme quand il sentit sa chemise se déchirer par deux mains puissantes.

Ah non ! Cette chemise lui avait coûté une fortune !

Zoro n'eux donc pas le temps de le toucher d'avantage parce qu'il se ramassa une semelle dans le crâne.

Voila qui allait le calmer un peu.

Sanji le fusillait les yeux.

Non mais quel brute !

Zoro nullement déstabilisé souriait toujours d'une façon si… ben stupide en fait.

Ben oui, c'est ca être amoureux…

Sanji, après avoir repris un maximum d'air, s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je croyait que j'allais mourir étouffé, baka d'épéiste. » Souffla-t-il en le regardant toujours de travers.

C'est à ce moment là que Zoro remit les pieds sur terre.

Il rougit furieusement.

Oh mon dieu, il venait d'embrasser Sanji ! Non, il venait de lui rouler le patin du siècle et s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté il était déjà entrain de le déshabiller !

…Quelques goûtes de sang lui coula du nez…

« Euhm… désolé… »

Bon c'était bien joli tout ca mais pourquoi Sanji l'avait embrassé ?

C'est vrai ca, on ne fait pas ca sans raison. De plus qu'il venait de lui offrir son premier baisé ! A lui !

Il sourit et regarda le blondinet qui fumait, plongé dans ses pensées.

Peut être que c'était parce qu'il avait eut pitié de lui ?

Zoro grimaça.

Peut être que… c'était sincère après tout.

Il devait savoir !

« Pourquoi t'as fais ca ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors sans le lâcher des yeux.

Sanji rougit.

« Parce que… parce que peut être que tes sentiments ne me laisse pas indifférent. »

Zoro sentit son cœur éclater.

« Qu'est ce que ca voudrait dire ? »

Sanji jeta sa cigarette par-dessus bord et le regarda, gêné.

« Je… Je voudrais essayer… »

-Essayé quoi ?

-Ben ce que tu veux à tout prix.

-Qu'est ce que je veux à tout prix ?

-Ben… tu vois… ca quoi !

-Non je vois pas.

…

…

…

Ok, il était entrain de se vengé de la dernière fois c'est ca ?

En tout cas il réussit parce que Sanji sentait perdre toute once de patience en lui.

Non mais il se foutait de lui en plus avec ce sourire à la con !

Sanji inspira avec effort.

« Je veux essayer avec toi, je veux nous donner un chance, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. C'est assez clair là ? »

Zoro sourit encore plus.

Il se rapprocha à lui et le pris par la taille.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je veux moi aussi ! » Lui dit-il tout sourire.

-Et tu ne trouves pas ca pitoyable que c'est moi qui t'es fait la demande ?

…

Zoro perdit son sourire et on le revit un peu plus loin de Sanji, dans un coin noir accroupit et entouré de mauvaises ondes mauves…

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de sourire vicieusement.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce Marimo ?

On entendit néanmoins une petite voix provenir de ce coin sinistre :

« Mais alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Sanji rougit.

L'aimer ?

Déjà ? Hm, c'était peut être un peu trop tôt pour placer ce mot sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Il en fut embarrassé.

« N-Non je ne pourrait pas encore te dire ces mots là,… désolé. »

Sanji se mordit les lèvres. Peut être que Zoro ne s'en contera pas…

Mais il se trompa.

Zoro en fut satisfait.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Zoro soupira et sourit.

Il sentit un énorme poids se libérer en lui.

Il pouvait enfin soufflé.

« Si j'aurais su que ca serait si facile… »

Sanji haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi d'avoir attendu si longtemps. »

Zoro grogna.

Non mais ils pensent vraiment tous qu'il est coincé ou quoi ?!!

« Comment je pouvait savoir que toi aussi tu étais bi ! »

Sanji rougit et grimaça.

Bi ? Lui ? Non !

« Baka. Je ne suis pas bi. J'aime les femmes. »

-Pourquoi alors tu-

-Parce que ! Arrête de vouloir tout compliquer ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ca !

Zoro ne dit plus rien.

Le Love Cook avait raison, mieux vaut ne pas trop se poser de question.

Il soupira et s'approcha.

Sanji ne bougeait pas et regardait l'océan.

Zoro en profita pour se mettre derrière et le serra contre lui.

Il le sentit se raidir mais il ne fit aucune protestation.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de faire ca. »

-Je le veux. Vraiment.

Zoro sourit et lui donna un baiser dans le cou.

Ainsi un silence reposant s'abattu sur eux, les plongeant chacun dans leurs pensées.

Quand soudain Sanji se mit à ricaner sans raison.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

-J'était entrain de pensé à ce que tu m'avais dis dans la cuisine. Tu sais, le fait que tu étais jaloux et tout.

…En fait si, il avait une très bonne raison de se marrer…

Zoro rougit.

« Et ? »

-Et je me demandais de qui tu étais jaloux ?

Zoro ne voulait vraiment pas répondre.

« Allé dit le moi. »

Pouvait pas tirer une autre tête ce stupide cuisinier au lieu de le regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu !

« Hem… d'un… d'un peu tout le monde… »

Sanji pouffa et Zoro bouda.

« Quoi même de Chopper ? Usopp et Luffy ? »

-…Ouai…

On entendit dans les profondeurs de la nuit un éclat de rire tout à fait charmant.

Enfin charmant, ca dépendait pour qui.

« J'arrive pas à le croire !! » Sanji se frottait les coins des yeux.

-Oh c'est bon t'as fini !

-Mais enfin tu es si ridicule !

Zoro ronchonna quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu près à « Fichu cuisinier » mais serra d'avantage ce dit cuisinier près de lui.

Le silence revint à peine avant qu'il fût à nouveau coupé par les rires du blondinet.

« Ah ! Donc c'était pour ca que tu m'avais demandé de te faire des pâtes !!! »

Zoro allait mourir de honte.

Ce foutu cuisinier !

Aucune pitié !

Soudain Zoro eut une idée qui fermerait le clapait de cet imbécile.

Il sourit vicieusement.

Et c'est pourquoi Sanji arrêta de rire quand il sentit les mains de Zoro se balader le long de son torse et sa bouche collée à son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Et aussi que j'avais très très envie de toi. Tellement que je ne voulais plus venir manger avec vous et c'est pour ca que ton frigo était de plus en plus vide chaque matin, tu t'en souviens hm ? »

Sanji était figé et avait les joues en feux.

Ces mains le touchaient trop intimement et les paroles énoncées par cette bouche l'électrocutaient.

Zoro sourit d'un air vainqueur. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce blondinet ? Qu'il allait se laisser ridiculiser sans rien dire ?!

Et en plus maintenant il connaissait un moyen très plaisant pour lui faire fermer sa jolie petite gueule.

Il lui embrassa l'oreille et continua :

« A chaque que je te voyais je t'imaginais nu et- »

Malheureusement pour lui, Sanji choisis une autre stratégie pour le remettre à sa place.

C'est pour quoi on revit Zoro un peu plus loin de Sanji, par terre, les mains entre ses jambes et les larmes aux yeux.

« Teme… »

Sanji sourit innocemment.

« Moi ? Oh Zoro. Et dire que je voulais t'inviter à dormir avec moi. »

Zoro le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Mais puisque tu as apparemment beaucoup d'imagination, je vais te laisser en tête à tête avec ton esprit pervers ! Bonne nuit Zoro-san ! »

…

Non mais quel…

…

Zoro sourit.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit démon !

…………

Quelque jour plus tard, Zoro et Sanji formait un couple presque… _parfait._

Zoro était au ange et Sanji… Sanji apprenait doucement à l'apprécier encore plus.

Ce n'était pas si dur que ca si on ne faisait pas attention au fait que Zoro avait tout le temps envie de lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus draguer ces deux mélorines.

Mais Zoro en demandait parfois un peut trop.

Sanji n'était pas habitué à devoir être patient et gentil avec un autre garçon. Il n'était pas habitué à sourire de cette manière ni à le laisse se toucher. Et surtout il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un autre garçon ait envie de lui.

C'était ca le plus dur.

Zoro le touchait trop ! Il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains chez lui pas plus d'une demi heures ! Non mais oh ! Sanji avait d'autre chose à faire en plus !

Il le dérangeait souvent quand il était entrain de cuisiner. Et c'était très difficile pour Sanji de cuisiner et en même d'être tripoté par un pervers.

Bien sur il avait établit des règles. Zoro avait le droit de le toucher qu'au dessus de la ceinture.

C'est vrai que ca le faisait bien rallé à notre épéiste, mais hé Sanji n'était pas encore près.

Mais à part toutes ces contrariétés, tout ce passait pour le mieux.

Sanji découvrait une part caché de Zoro qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Parce que Zoro pouvait être doux et intentionné quand il le voulait.

Bon bien sur il gardait toujours sont mauvais caractère, mais lui aussi apprenait à être plus patient avec Sanji.

Leurs petits moments de tendresses étaient ses préférés parce que le blondinet voulait bien se laisser un peux plus faire.

Zoro le respectait dans ses choix et ses règles, même s'il tentait toujours un peu plus…

Il n'aurait jamais espéré que Sanji lui laisse cette chance !

Lui qui croyait tout le contraire.

Et pour ce qui en était du reste de l'équipage, ils étaient tous content pour eux deux.

Reviews please !!!

Haha ! Nous arrivons enfin au bout ! Non non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, étant donné qu'il me reste à vous concocter le lemon que je vous ai promis étant donné que mon histoire est classée dans la catégorie M ! Ce chapitre est encore un peu différent des autres parce qu'habituellement quand je passe d'un chapitre à un autre, je passe d'une situation à une autre. Mais puisque dans le chapitre précédant on avait un début de baisé, il fallait que je le continue et que je clarifie les choses avant de mettre la deuxième partie qui est un résumé de la nouvelle vie de couple de Sanji et Zoro. J'ai essayé de mettre toujours ma part d'humour mais comme vous l'auriez un peu remarqué, je me suis un peu ramollie depuis le chapitre précédant… J'essaierai donc d'encore plus me rattraper pour le prochain et peut être dernier chapitre ! Gros bisous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

MmeRoronoa : Snif… snif… c'est presque fini… j'arrive pas à le croire…

Zoro : Et ben, si tu pleures déjà alors que ce n'est même pas la fin, ca promet d'être beau…

Sanji : Ne t'en fais pas Laura-san !!! (Evite de dire « MmeRoronoa » et « San » dans une même phrase) Je serais là pour te consoler !!!

Zoro : Hey je te signale que c'est moi que tu aimes maintenant !

Sanji : Peut être dans cette histoire, mais pas dans la vraie vie.

Zoro : … (Entrain de déprimer tout seul dans un coin sombre remplie de toiles d'araignées)


	8. Chapter 8

Ainsi deux autres mois c'étaient encore écoulés.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué dans le chapitre précédant, Zoro et Sanji formaient un couple presque parfait.

Il ne manquait plus que deux choses pour que tout soit impeccable pour Zoro.

Je pense que tu le monde a deviné quoi, non ?

Non ?

Et bien voila :

Petit a) Le sexe. Pour Zoro le sexe était quelque chose de trèèèès important dans un couple, et sérieux, il commençait vraiment à le gonfler ce stupide Love Machine à toujours lui dire ces mots maudits : « Je ne suis pas encore près Zoro. »

Bordel !

Petit b) L'amour partagé. Sanji ne l'aimait pas comme Zoro l'aimait. C'était toujours un frein qui les maintenaient distants… enfin surtout pour Sanji.

Et le fait qu'il manquait c'est deux choses, le couple était très tendu.

Sanji toujours fourré en cuisine et qui prêtait un minimum d'attention à Zoro quand celui-ci venait réclamer des_ câlins. _

Zoro trop impatience et surtout sur le point de péter un plomb.

En claire, ce n'était pas souvent joyeux.

Et le reste de l'équipage en avait plus que marre.

C'est pourquoi un soir, une réunion super secrète avait été mise en place dans la cuisine :

« Ils sont enfin ensemble et ces deux crétins réussissent encore à tout faire foirer ! »

Nami était incontestablement la plus énervée.

« Ce n'est peut être pas encore le bon moment… »

Usopp était toujours celui qui les défendait, _mais seulement en parole, vous l'aviez compris…_

« Ou peut-être ils n'ont pas trouver la bonne occasion. »

Robin qui avait toujours les conclusions les plus logiques.

« Ils ne savent pas comment faire ? »

Chopper en bon médecin parlait… et bien de science et biologie.

« J'ai faim… »

Et Luffy restait Luffy…

Nami cogna du point contre la table et s'écria :

« Robin a raison ! Ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit si vous êtes toujours dans leurs pattes ! »

-Que proposes-tu ?

Nami eut un sourire diabolique.

« Nous allons leur donner une occasion… »

Elle ria comme une possédée entraînant avec elle Luffy qui ne comprenait rien mais qui trouvait ca marrant.

Robin fit un petit sourire.

_« Voila quelque chose qui risque d'être intéressant. » _

……………

Et c'est pourquoi le lendemain matin, ce fut avec joie qu'un certain cuisinier accueillit tout sourire dans sa cuisine la navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

« Que puis je faire pour toi ma Nami-san chérie ? »

Nami eut une grimace toujours aussi _diabolique _mais qui fut invisible pour le cuisinier.

« Et bien nous avons un grave problème Sanji-kun ! » Dit-elle en prenant soudain un air paniqué.

Sanji consterné lui demanda quel était ce _grave problème._

« Oh Sanji-kun… » C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être bonne actrice… euhm… « C'est un problème qui vient du chauffe-eau !!! » Elle prit un air dramatique.

…

Sanji lui par contre tira une trôle de tronche parce qu'il ne s'attendait sérieusement pas à ca.

« Pourtant j'ai eu de l'eau chaude la tout de suite quand je rinçais la vaisselle. »

… Merde.

« Oh mais tu sais, ca n'infecte pas tout le bateau ! Juste la salle de bain ! »

-Oh.

…Bizarre cette histoire non ?

La rouquine souriait de toutes ses dents avec un air enfantin sur le visage.

_« Mignonne !!!_ »

« Yosh ! Je vais de ce pas aller réparer ce stupide chauffe-eau !!! »

-Non !

Sanji la regarda étonné.

« Mais Nami-san… »

-Euh… Usopp est déjà entrain de le réparer !!

-Oh… Alors pourquoi tu es venu me le dire ?

Voici le moment précis du plan A de Nami :

« Zoro doit allé prendre son bain et puisqu'il n'y aura pas assez d'eau chaude pour tout le monde, je me suis dit que tu pourrais très bien allé te laver avec lui ! Après tout… vous êtes un couple non ? »

_« Mouahahahaha !!! » _

Sanji rougit violement jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Je-Je… Nami-san tu sais très bien que- »

-Oh je t'en prie ! Vous allez juste vous lavez ! Y a pas de mal ! Allé oust !

Ce fut pourquoi on retrouva, même pas cinq minutes plus tard, un Sanji plus rouge que la chemise de Luffy, dans un coin de la salle de bain du Vogue Merry.

Et bien sur un peu plus loin un Zoro plus que étonné,… et à moitié à poil.

Tout c'était passé tellement vite que Zoro pouvait seulement se souvenir d'avoir vu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir grand, une furie orange et un petit blond tout recroquevillé dans un coin.

Hum ?

« Sanji ? »

Il vit le blond sursauté.

« Zo…ro… »

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'était Nami la tout de suite ?

-O-Oui…

Oui bon et quoi ?

Zoro s'impatienta.

« Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'apprêtait à prendre un bain ! »

A moins qu'il veuille le rejoindre ?

Zoro fit un grand sourire pervers qu'il calma aussitôt parce que bien sur il ne fallait pas prendre ses rêves pour de la réalité !

« Je suis… venu… prendre ce bain avec… hm toi. »

…

…

…

…

« Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ca ! Nami m'a expliqué le problème alors… euh je pouvais pas dire non… ou plutôt j'étais obligé ! »

-Q-Quel problème ?

-Ben celui du chauffe-eau abruti !

…

…

…

…

Zoro sourit en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Quel idiot.

Sanji pouvait vraiment croire à la fin du monde si Nami le lui dirait.

« Bon et bien… nous n'avons donc pas le choix c'est ca ? »

-N-Non…

Voila qui allait être intéressant…

Zoro fini de se déshabiller et rentra dans l'eau.

Sanji qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, osa un bref regard dans sa direction.

Zoro soupira.

« T'es vraiment un coincer c'est pas possible. »

Sanji rougit en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

-Si.

-Non !

-Prouve le.

Zoro savait très bien que Sanji ne résisterait pas à un défi, surtout venant de lui.

Et puis en plus il venait d'être toucher dans sa fierté.

« T-Très bien ! »

Zoro ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête en arrière sur le bord de la baignoire.

Sans oublier le petit sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres.

S'il fermait les yeux c'était pour que Sanji soit moins embarrassés bien sur.

Il les rouvrit quand il sentit l'eau remuer et un corps se poser en face de lui.

Il lui sourit.

Sanji lui tenait ses genoux rempliés contre son torse et fuyait les regards de Zoro.

Fichu épéiste…

Il sursauta quand il le sentit se rapprocher.

« Oi oi ! Reste de ton côté ! »

-Non.

Zoro a toujours été… très têtu.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et se pencha vers le blond pétrifié.

« Zo- »

-Je t'aime.

…

C'était toujours ces mots là qui rendaient Sanji docile.

Oh et puis ca lui faisait aussi plaisir de les lui rappeler.

Et c'est pourquoi il pu embrasser se fichu cuisinier.

…Faudra qu'il se rappelle plus tard de remercier Nami…

Sanji se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

Bah alors, c'était pas mieux comme ca ?

Le seul problème, ou plutôt obstacle, c'était ces fichus jambes pliés qui empêchaient Zoro de se coller complètement au blond.

Il tenta soigneusement de les écarter et miraculeusement, Sanji se laissa faire.

Zoro soupira et pu alors prendre Sanji tout contre lui.

Que c'était bon de sentir le corps entier, et surtout nu, de son amoureux.

Sanji passa même les bras au tour de ses épaules et mêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Oh, merci mon dieu…

Zoro était entrain de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment beaucoup, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Cependant… tout serait resté aussi parfait si seulement… Zoro n'était pas si impatient.

Parce que voyez vous, au lieu de se contenter déjà de ca, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de balader ses mains ailleurs que sur le torse du blond.

Et je vous raconte pas la tête que tira Sanji quand il sentit un main caresser son membre même pas encore tendu.

…

Le reste de l'équipage tira une drôle de tête eux aussi quand ils virent une drôle étoile rose et verte volé dans le ciel pour aller s'écraser dans l'océan.

Et surtout quand ils virent un Sanji dégoulinant et rouge de euh… _colère_, serviette autour des hanches bien sur, sortant du même endroit que la drôle d'étoile et qui se précipita jusqu'à la rambarde du bateau pour gueuler dans la direction où l'étoile c'était craché.

« Va donc prendre ton bain dans l'eau froide de la mer pour te refroidir espèce de sale Marimo pervers !!! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt repartit. Sanji claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui sans aucun regard pour les autres.

Quand le calme fut revenu, on pu voir un Usopp sur un barque de sauvetage pour allé chercher ce pauvre Marimo et une Nami mettre une croix dans un carnet tout en disant :

« Plan A raté, passons au plan B ! »

…………

Malheureusement pour elle, et surtout pour Zoro, ni le plan B, C, D et E ne fonctionnèrent.

C'est-à-dire :

Leur piquer tout leurs vêtements sous prétextes de devoir faire une machine colossale, et les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce pour ne pas choquer Luffy et Chopper (Plan de Usopp).

Faire une visite médicale (Plan de Chopper).

Leur faire lire des livres, surtout à Sanji, sur la sexualité (Plan de Robin).

Et les mettre sur une barque et les envoyés de force sur une île déserte (Plan de Nami).

En fait il y avait eut aussi un plan F par Luffy : plonger Zoro dans une marmite de miel parce que le miel est le pêcher mignon de Sanji. Mais comme vous l'auriez deviné, ce plan ne fut pas mis en œuvre.

Et c'est pourquoi au soir venu, tout le monde était exténué et surtout insatisfait.

Il restait pourtant un dernier espoir !

On réorganisa une réunion secrète où Nami exposa son tout dernier plan :

« Ce soir nous allons tous faire la garde du bateau ! »

-Euh mais il fait très froid ce soir Na-

-SILENCE ! Si tu as une meilleur idée Usopp alors dit le !

-Et bien je pensait à…

-Donc comme je le disait ce soir nous allons les laisser seuls dans ma chambre, _parce qu'il y a un lit_, et je compte sur vous tous pour y laisser chacun un objet de votre choix pour les inciter à avoir envie de faire quelque chose ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-On peu leur laisser du miel ?

…

……………

Et c'est pourquoi, après le dîné, ce ne fut sans surprise de retrouver un Sanji et un Zoro un peu paumés enfermés dans la chambre de la navigatrice.

Sanji ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'équipage c'était comporté de façon si bizarre durant toute cette journée et Zoro lui en avait plus qu'assez de ces situations ridicules que leurs avaient imposés les autres.

Parce que lui avait bien sur compris chaque intention de ses nakamas.

C'était vraiment très gentil… si seulement elles avaient fonctionnés…

Il soupira.

Si les autres situations avaient échoués il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi encore essayer.

Et ce stupide cook trop coincer !

Pas possible !

Il s'assit sur le lit.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

-Ben je m'assois, ca ce ne voit pas ?

-Mais pas sur le lit de Nami-san !!! Je t'interdis de toucher à son lit !!!

Zoro roula ses yeux.

« Si cette sorcière des mers nous à filé ca chambre c'est pas pour dormir par terre. »

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ca !

Zoro soupira.

« Ta Nami chérie n'a pas arrêtée de tout la journée de vouloir nous forcer à coucher ensemble crétin. »

Ca lui avait échappé.

Bah, t'en pis.

Il regarda Sanji qui le fixait avec de grands yeux et les joues vermeilles.

Il rit doucement.

« Tu vois ce que disais, t'es tellement coincer que tu n'as rien vu venir ! »

Sanji sera des poings et le regarda avec colère,… et aussi avec gêne bien sur…

« Je-Je suis pas coincer ! Je ne suis juste pas- »

-Près, oui je sais.

Sanji se tut et regarda longuement Zoro soupirer et se coucher sur le dos.

C'est vrai que ca faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, sans oublier les deux autres mois de Zoro.

Il baissa sa tête, honteusement.

Il aimait beaucoup Zoro oui… mais il sentait qu'il y avait toujours ce vide qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec Zoro.

Comme un pas à franchir.

Sanji releva soudain sa tête dans un flash.

Mais oui !

Ca devait sûrement être ca !

C'était _ca_ ce frein !

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Merde c'était pour Zoro après tout !

…et pour lui aussi.

Et puis ca ne devait pas être si terrible que ca non ?

Peut être un peu douloureux au début mais… après c'était bon non ?

…C'était pour Zoro…

Pour Zoro…

…

Zoro sentit soudain un poids se faire sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir deux yeux lumineux le fixer.

Sanji était sur lui et abordait le ton le plus sérieux et déterminé qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Sanji que- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond.

Choqué il ne dit plus rien même quand le baiser se termina.

Sanji abordait maintenant un petit sourire en coin mais avec toujours ce même air gêné collé au visage.

« Fait moi l'amour Zoro. »

……………

Reviews please !

MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! Et oui stop !!! Je ne vais pas plus loin pour ce chapitre ! Sinon ca serait beaucoup trop long. Gomen gomen ! Et puis comme ca on a un chapitre en plus ! Mais je vous jure que dans le prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui attende le lemon, il sera là ! Et probablement la fin aussi. Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews et votre patience !!!

Sanji : AAAAH NONNN !!! Je n'ai pas pu dire ca !!! Pourquoi tu m'as fait dire ca !!!

MmeRoronoa : Mais euh ! Il était temps que tu te bouges un peu !

Sanji : Comment t'as pu me faire ca à moiiiii !!!! (Gros yeux brillants)

MmeRoronoa : … (Pris de culpabilité, le doigt tremblant sur le bouton _Delete_)

Zoro : NAAOOOONNN !!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Emut, Zoro le regarda longuement sans dire le moindre mots. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien choqué. Quand il avait entendu ces mots sortir de ces fines lèvres, on aurait dit qu'on avait appuyé sur le bouton pause et que le silence c'était mis à rire de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ces mots, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Mais heureusement il reprit vite conscience de la réalité surtout quand Sanji remua d'embarra.

« Enfin… si tu en as toujours envie. »

Bien sur qu'il en avait envie ! Depuis l'instant ou tout commença. Depuis qu'il réalisa qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui sourit et le fit lentement basculé sous lui.

Et ce fut à cet instant que l'intensité cette nuit commença.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, où mettre les mains, Sanji se recroquevilla légèrement attendant ce qui allait suivre. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Zoro mais encore une fois, par manque d'expérience, il paniquait légèrement.

Zoro qui était lui juste entrain de déboutonner la chemise du cuisinier, se rendit compte de son inquiétude. Il lui sourit alors, un sourit tendre et réconfortant, lui promettant des choses auxquelles Sanji avait besoin de croire. Il savait que Zoro était un homme d'expérience et qu'il serait doux et tendre sachant que c'était sa première fois.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Rien que ces baisés n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Tout en s'embrassant, Zoro avait commencé à le déshabiller, à se déshabiller et quand leurs deux corps nus entra en contact, celui de Sanji fut parcouru de frissons. Cela ne lui était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il tremblait légèrement, de froid ou peut être d'appréhension. Zoro le sera contre lui, le rassurant encore, patiemment. Sanji resta vraiment très émut à ses marques de tendresses.

Il faut vous dire aussi que Sanji s'y était longuement préparé. Psychologiquement. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, pour Zoro. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer à la dernière minute. Il avait encore plus peur de se dégonfler.

C'était la première fois que Sanji se sentait aussi bien.

Le contact des mains de Zoro sur sa peau l'électrisait complètement, et le contact de sa peau douce sous ses mains l'excitait terriblement. Zoro couvrait son corps de baisers. Sentir ses lèvres sur son torse et plus précisément sur ses tétons rendait Sanji fou de désir. Petit a petit, il descendait plus bas sur son ventre, puis il arriva à son sexe.

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, c'était la toute première fois qu'une autre personne, et surtout un autre garçon, lui faisait de telles choses et Sanji cru bien que qu'il allait exploser.

« N-Non ! Attend ! »

Zoro se redressa en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Sanji rougit encore plus.

« Arrête tes baisers sinon je crois que je vais déjà… je… »

Zoro émit un petit rire pas du tout moqueur.

« Bien sur je comprend. »

Ils se retournèrent et ce fut avec un étonnant élan de courage mais surtout de détermination que Sanji se mit à le couvrir de baisers, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Zoro avait une peau étonnement douce et qui sentait très bon. Sanji avait commencé par son visage aux traits si viril dont aucun millimètre carré ne fut épargné. Puis petit à petit il descendit sur son torse, son ventre, et enfin son sexe.  
C'était pour lui la première fois et il fut étonné par la douceur de ce sexe.

Mais ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, Zoro reprit sans prévenir sa place de dominant, lui écartant gentiment les cuisses et pris son sexe dans sa bouche. Sanji s'arqua comme un chat en poussant un petit gémissement complètement divin.

Parce que c'était vraiment divin, Zoro le suçait comme personne ne l'avait jamais sucé auparavant. Il faisait rouler sa langue sur son gland, alternait avec des mouvement d'avant en arrière ou faisait courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe ou lui léchait les bourses. Sanji qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et de bouger, sentait monter en lui le plaisir et il a même fallut qu'il l'arrête encore une fois pour la même raison que précédemment.

Remonte à son niveau, Zoro put admirer l'état dans lequel Sanji se trouvait déjà. Il sourit et papillonna de baisers son visage en sueur et remit en place les quelques cheveux blonds qu'il collait à son front. Il le pris dans ses bras, le caressa sur tout le corps et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne. Ils exploraient chaque recoin de la bouche de l'autre, tout en se caressant. Le contact de la langue de Zoro sur celle de Sanji et de ses mains sur son corps réveilla encore

plus son désir et il sentit également à ce moment là celui de Zoro. Sa bouche courait sur son corps et n'oubliait aucune zone sensible. Sanji était dans un état d'excitation pas possible, il cru qu'il allait défaillir. Néanmoins, il ce ressaisit et lui rendu toutes ses attentions.

Zoro se repositionna devant lui et pris son sexe dans ses mains. Sanji émettait quelques petits gémissements qui lui indiquant qu'il appréciait. Poussant ses investigations un peu plus loin, Zoro fit glisser une main entre ses cuisses et caressa la zone la plus intime du corps de Sanji. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mains agrippèrent étroitement les draps qui les soutenaient. Le voyant s'affoler, Zoro ne s'arrêta pas mais continua à caresser son anus avec ses doigts dans des mouvements circulaires et décontractant. Et en effet le corps de Sanji se mit à onduler, signe qu'il c'était apaisé et avait envie que Zoro continu. Ses doigts tournaient de plus en plus étroitement et se sont positionnés devant l'entrée. Voyant donc que Sanji aimait vraiment cela, Zoro continua ce délicieux massage jusqu'a ce qu'il soit complètement détendu et qu'il s'entrouvre. Son autre main pendant ce temps, n'était pas restée inactive, elle s'occupait toujours du sexe du blondinet avec des mouvements qui alternait entre rapidité et lenteur. Zoro inséra alors un doigt dans son anus en lui imprimant des mouvements circulaires. Sanji gémissait de plus belle.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda Zoro sans s'arrêter.

« O-Oui… continu… »

Un deuxième doigt fut introduit et cette fois Sanji se crispa de douleur. Zoro tenta de le calmer en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui donnant des petits baisés sur le front. Son corps à nouveau aussi près du sien, Sanji s'agrippa à lui alors que celui-ci était juste entrain de faire des mouvements de ciseaux dans son intérieur. Après quelque temps, Sanji se détendit et sentit à peine la troisième intrusion en lui. Il fini même en éprouver du plaisir et se laissa complètement à la merci de l'épéiste.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

-Mh… tout… beigne…

Zoro sourit.

Bien. Il ne restait plus qu'un pas à franchir et ils arriveront au point de sans retour.

Tout en retirant délicatement ses trois doigts, Zoro déplaça légèrement Sanji et lui mit un coussin sous ses hanches. Sanji ne posa pas de question et se laissa faire, étourdit à cause des précédents plaisirs qu'il avait déjà découvert et fortement appréciés. Zoro trouva rapidement une lotion huileuse pour la peau qui devait sûrement appartenir aux filles. Il l'ouvrit et fut irrité par l'odeur de fleur ou il ne savait quoi qui parfuma d'un seul coup toute la pièce. Sanji lui trouva ca très plaisant et se tortilla en soupirant de bien être tout en regardant Zoro dans les yeux, un petit sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, s'échangeant par leur regard tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant même, le bonheur, le plaisir, la confiance, l'amour…

« Tu es près ? »

Sanji acquit avec un mouvement de tête.

Zoro appliqua la lotion sur son sexe et un peu sur l'entrée de Sanji qui frissonna au contacte froid et liquide. Il remua légèrement pour mieux se placer sur le coussin et ouvra complètement ses cuisses à Zoro lui offrant pleinement son corps, dans un abandon total. Il ferma du moins les yeux quand il sentit ce sexe dur et peut être trop grand frôler son rectum. Zoro à genoux entre ses cuisses lui serra étroitement les hanches pour les tenir fermement contre lui, puis les souleva encore plus haut au niveau de son sexe fièrement dressé.

« Si je te fais mal, dit le moi. Si tu veux arrêter, dit le moi. »

Puis il entra, enfin, légèrement et délicatement.

Pourtant Sanji se crispa violement et poussa un cri de pure douleur. Zoro s'immobilisa net dans sa progression et lui demanda s'il devait tout arrêter, c'était encore le moment ou jamais. Mais Sanji refusa et lui pria plutôt de continu jusqu'au bout. Ainsi malgré les nombreuses plaintes du cuisinier, Zoro s'enfonça en lui au maximum. Il eut l'impression que ca lui avait plus mal à lui qu'à Sanji parce que l'entendre geindre de douleur lui était insupportable, et c'est pourquoi qu'une fois qu'il fut mit correctement en lui, il se rabaissa légèrement pour le serrer dans ses bras puissants. Sanji tremblait comme une feuille et lorsqu'il se sentit bercer par Zoro, il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Sanji. »

« A-Ahh… »

Il serra tout ce frêle corps contre le sien et enfuie son visage dans son cou, près de son oreille où il lui il tenta vainement de lui chuchoter des mots apaisant, le temps que la douleur s'en aille. Sanji suffoquait presque. Cet intrus en lui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, c'était trop dur et trop grand. Zoro pouvait bien être d'accord avec lui parce qu'il sentait évidemment lui aussi que les parois de chaires qui l'entouraient étaient encore beaucoup trop étroits. Trop crispé, Sanji le tenait par les cheveux qu'il serrait douloureusement. Sa respiration était saccadée et aucune parole de Zoro n'arrivait à le calmer. Il lui demanda même s'il désirait qu'il se retire complètement et d'en rester là pour ce soir, mais Sanji refusa encore une fois.

Ainsi de longues minutes s'écroulèrent où les deux corps étroitement lié ne bougèrent d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que…

« Zoro. »

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son cuisinier dans les yeux. Sanji semblait à présent beaucoup plus serein et détendu.

« Zoro tu peux… je suis prêt… »

Zoro lui sourit.

Enfin.

Doucement il se redressa sur ses coudes faisant bien attention de ne pas trop bouger Sanji. Celui-ci lui tenait toujours les cheveux et ne semblait pas près de les lâchés.

« Tu pourrais me lâcher peut être ? »

-Non. Si j'ai mal je tire.

Zoro sourit.

Il lui caressa doucement les cuisses puis le torse pour finir sur les lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres puis fit un premier mouvement. Il sentit Sanji se crisper légèrement et lui tirer les cheveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eut mal mais qu'il fut plutôt surpris et c'est pourquoi il recommença dans un mouvement plus ponctué. Cette fois-ci Sanji fit un petit bond accompagné d'un hoquet d'étonnement. Zoro avait dut toucher quelque chose de spéciale. Il sourit d'un air malicieux et étudia la réaction de Sanji qui se remettait du choc. Il semblait sur un petit nuage où Zoro lui-même n'existait pas. C'est pourquoi Zoro recommença en rebutant contre cette tache qu'il lui fit revoir les étoiles. Il exprima son contentement en fermant les yeux de bonheur et en plaçant ses bras croisés autour de sa tête. Il se laissa bercer par la danse que lui imposait Zoro, cette danse exquise et langoureuse. Zoro y allait vraiment à son rythme se souciant uniquement du plaisir de Sanji. Il fixait son visage qui n'exprimait que du bien être et de l'insouciance, les yeux clos et cette bouche qui laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements de satisfaction.

Il prit ce même visage entre ses mains alors que ses hanches ne s'arrêtaient pas une seconde de valser. Il voulait tout graver dans sa mémoire, tout conserver pour ne jamais oublier ce moment unique. Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsque Sanji ouvrit ses paupières et que coulèrent deux sillons d'eau sur les côtés de ses yeux pour mourir sur ses oreilles ou dans ses cheveux. Mais Zoro n'avait pas à s'en faire, parce que ces larmes étaient des larmes de bonheur absolu. Il les essuya avec ses pouces, cassant le contacte entre leurs yeux. Sanji le fixait sans ciller, silencieusement, alors que son corps bougeait en cadence avec celui de Zoro, emporté par les virtuoses du plaisir.

Il lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches ce qui ramena le regarda de Zoro sur lui. Et alors que celui-ci voulu passer lui aussi sa langue sur ses lèvres trop rouge, il fut coupé dans son élan par les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Sanji.

« Je t'aime. »

Zoro s'immobilisa.

Il bloqua tout mouvement jusqu'à sa propre respiration. Il regardait Sanji avec les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, quelques goûtes de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Q-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Sanji lui sourit, puis malignement il lui donna lui-même un vif coup de rein faisant pousser un petit cri à Zoro.

« Si tu arrives à m'apporter jusqu'au 7ème ciel, je veux bien me répéter. »

Un défis. Et Zoro voulait absolument l'emporter pour pouvoir réentendre ces mots qu'il cru rêver. Il fronça les sourcils dans un sourire suffisant, des flammes dansant au fond des yeux. Il plongea son visage dans le coup de Sanji et l'agrippa fermement en le tenant le plus étroit possible dans ses bras. Il bloqua mieux ces fesses blanchâtres contre ses hanches, empalant son sexe entièrement en lui. Puis dans un dernier ajustement, il poussa un furieux coup de rein, le premier aussi violant de la soirée. Et s'en suivit d'autres, sans jamais plus s'arrêter.

Sanji s'arqua au maximum, creusement ses hanches dans un arc presque parfait. Ses bras entouraient étroitement les épaules de Zoro, ses doigts solidement accrochés à ses cheveux. La tête pencher en arrière faisant déverser une rive de cheveux blonds tout autour de son visage.

Et il criait.

Criait son plaisir, sa délectation, son extase. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux et s'écrasaient en petite goûte de pluie sur ses joues au rythme de son balancement de corps. Zoro le pénétrait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort dans des mouvements parfois sans retenue. Sa propre respiration était saccadée et sa sueur faisait glisser son corps contre celui de Sanji de manière désordonné. Il sentait les ongles du cuisinier enfoncés dans son crâne, lui arrachant au passage quelques cheveux. Il réussit à soulever leurs hanches ensemble, décollant celle de Sanji du matelas et reposant toute sa force sur ses cuisses et ses genoux. Sanji lui-même avait nouer ses jambes autour de Zoro, l'emprisonnant en lui, l'obligeant à l'apporter toujours plus loin. La respiration rauque, l'épéiste prit dans une main le sexe du cuisinier et le masturbât au même rythme que ces coups de butoir. Cette volupté en plus, Sanji redoubla ses cris de pur bonheur.

Et dans un mélange de bruit mêlant ceux de deux corps nus qui claquent l'un contre l'autre, de draps qui s'étirent à chaque collision et des exhortations de deux êtres unis, ce fut la libération.

La jouissance, l'extase.

Il jouit en lui, lui jouit entre eux.

Zoro en Sanji, Sanji entre eux.

Le nirvana.

Sanji vit le 7ème ciel et Zoro eut son « je t'aime ».

Et tout ca extériorisé dans deux cris de délivrance, de délice et d'amour.

Heureux et complet, ils tombèrent tout deux aussitôt endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, laissant la fatiguer de l'amour s'emparer d'eux.

……………

Sanji avait dormi comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Un sommeil serein de tout le corps. Un apaisement profond de la chaire, une sieste de riche, sans appréhension.

Il était conscient qu'il devait se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, mais ce matin, la paresse c'était emparé de lui.

Il remua légèrement et se pelota correctement contre le corps chaud qui était posé à côté de lui. Ledit corps chaud lui était déjà pleinement réveillé et observait en silence le blondinet ronronner auprès lui.

Zoro sourit.

Hier soir Sanji lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Enfin.

Et en plus ils avaient fait l'amour ! Enfin !

Zoro agrandit son sourire quand il y repensa. Ce fut merveilleux. Sanji c'était totalement ouvert à lui, sans aucune protestation. Et il avait pris son pied, oh que oui, Zoro pouvait bien s'en venter. Il avait tout fait pour donner le maximum de plaisir à Sanji. Il ne sera pas prêt à oublier une première fois comme cela.

Il soupira, heureux, et serra d'avantage ce mince corps contre le sien.

Ils restèrent encore de longues heures à traîner au lit jusqu'à ce que Sanji ouvre enfin un œil.

« Bonjour. »

Il releva doucement la tête vers la source de ce premier mot qui brisèrent l'instant du matin, et lui sourit faiblement.

« 'Jour. »

Zoro gloussa.

« Tu es crevé dit moi ?! »

Sanji sourit en fermant les yeux.

« A qui la faute. »

L'épéiste ria en entraînant son cuisinier sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en se laissant baigner dans cette douce chaleur de leurs draps étouffés par leurs corps.

Zoro passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sanji en mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Sanji sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le cœur battant Zoro retourna Sanji sous lui, prévoyant déjà leurs futures galipettes. Rien de mieux pour passé une superbe journée.

Malheureusement pour Zoro, ses projets n'allèrent pas très loin parce que Sanji avait trouvé un curieux petit sac sous le lit alors qu'il était entrain de chercher la lotion qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé cette nuit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-Je ne sais pas. On ne devrait pas l'ouvrir, après tout il appartient peut être à Nami-san.

Mais la curiosité de Zoro l'emporta et ce fut une grande erreur.

« Alors ?? »

Zoro qui avait la tête penchée la première devant le sac, rougit violement.

« Rien ! C'est rien tu tout ! Tu avais raison, on ne devrait pas l'ouvrir !! »

Et il le referma d'aussitôt.

« Mais je-»

Il reçut un rapide baisé accompagné d'un grand sourire crispé.

« Tu m'attends, j'arrive ! »

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de protester ni même de poser de questions que Zoro s'était déjà vêtu de son pantalon d'hier et sortit en trompe de la chambre, toujours ce mystérieux sac en main.

Planté comme un idiot sur le lit, Sanji put entendre vaguement les cris de fureur de son épéiste et les hurlements de peur du reste des garçons de dehors. Il haussa un sourcil et soupira.

Il se recoucha ensuite et sourit à pleines dents en plissant ses yeux.

Heureusement pour lui il ne sut jamais ce que contenait ce sac que leur avaient laisser spécialement leurs nakamas.

Et vous non plus d'ailleurs.

Il se rendormit dans le bonheur complet, appréhendant la revenue de son amoureux.

…………

Deux mois étaient ainsi passés avant que Zoro clarifie toutes ses émotions pour se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux du cuisinier du Vogue Merry.

Deux mois de tortures mentales pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il réalise.

Deux mois d'efforts et de patience.

Et il fallut également deux autres mois pour que Sanji tombe lui aussi amoureux de l'épéiste du Vogue Merry.

…………

**FIN**

Voila c'est fini !

Il m'en a fallut du temps oui oui mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu très très peur de poster ce dernier chapitre ! Mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'espère que ca vous touts plut ! Que mon histoire vous a satisfait du début jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère ne pas m'arrêter là et de continuer d'autres fics.

Merci à toutes les lectrices qui m'ont soutenu et accompagné jusqu'au bout ! Merci à Bezoard, Crawette, Eileen-san, Kalim, Vic-chan, Kokoroyume, Miyu Satzuke, Jade Hatake, Ysa, Poiroo, Mineko Killa, à toutes celles qui m'ont posté des reviews anonymement c'est-à-dire Kmi une anonym', baka d sensei et toutes les autres que j'aurai pu oublié et à celles encore qui m'ont rajoutées moi ou ma fic dans leurs favoris ARIGATO !

Voici ma toute première fic complète et finie ! J'en suis pas mal fier et j'espère encore qu'elle aurait plut à tout le monde !

Bisous et à la prochaine !

Ps : Ce soir est un soir exceptionnel : Harry Potter 7 Powaa !!!

MmeRoronoa : Youpi !! (Ouvre la bouteille de champagne) Hyuu ! C'est la fête ! … Silence… (Cherche Sanji et Zoro dans toute la maison)…

…

MmeRoronoa : … (Trouve Sanji et Zoro entrain de se bécoter sur son PROPRE lit !!) … Bon ben… à chacun sa manière de célébrer ca… (Part s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour se saouler toute seule tout en passant à sa fic enfin finie et au futur livre HP7 qu'elle aura en mains !!!)

Sayonara !!!


End file.
